


Draco Malfoy One Shots

by tomsdarlinglady



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsdarlinglady/pseuds/tomsdarlinglady
Summary: These are little scenerios that I often come up with when I cannot sleep at night. I really hope you'll like these.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1


    These are little scenerios that I often come up with when I cannot sleep at night. I really hope you'll like these. 


	2. Quiditch World Cup

\- You know, you might be known as the stone cold Slytherin Princess at Hogwarts, but you shouldn't be acting like one at home - my brother looked at me from across the dining table and tried to throw a piece of bread at me. Our Mom glared at him as a warning to behave at the table, but didn't say anything. She was too busy trying to follow dad's storytelling about his last trip with his friends - Would it really be that terrible to come to the Quiditch World Cup with me?

\- You know that I'm not the biggest fan of that game - I rolled my eyes and continued playing with my salad. Summer outside of Hogwarts was a nightmare. At least for me. Our parents being gone for most of the time due to their jobs, I was left with my brothers for weeks - Besides, I really should be preparing for my fifth year.

\- Oh bullshit - this time he aimed right, and hit me straight in the face with a slice of tomato. I automatically reached for my wind, but when I remembered that Mom banned magic during family time, I changed my mind and throw a handful of salad at him.

\- Kids - Dad warned us again - Stop with this childish behaviour right now. Both of you are grownups if I recall it correctly. If you expect your Mother and I to treat you such as, I truly believe the least you can do in return is not playing with food like a bunch of toddlers.

\- Sorry Dad - we both apologised.

\- Y/N - Dad looked at me - You are going to the World Cup with Elvin and you are bringing Rune with you. Your Mother and I have a lot of work, besides, it won't kill you if you spend some quality time with your brothers.

I didn't argue back. I knew that he had the last word in these kind of questions, so I just finished my dinner is silence and went to my room. Before I went to sleep, Elvin and I planned our visit to the Quiditch World Cup and told Rune about it. He was so cute with his adorable smile and excited voice. He hasn't been to any World Cups before and being only 7, he was over the Moon when he realised he might going to see some real magic tomorrow. We might had been a pureblood family, but our parents were rather strict about wizardry at home. They wanted us to have a normal childhood as long as we could. Well, at least until we turned 11, and first Elvin that 4 years later I received our letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_*Next day at the World Cup*_

Elvin and I held Rune's hand as tight as we could so he couldn't slip away and get lost in the sea of wizards, witches and other magical creatures. We stopped a couple of times to have a little chat with our friends and introduced Rune to them. He was happy to finally be at an event for the magic world. Elvin was happy because he could see his beloved Quiditch matches. And I was devastated because I had to be here. At some point, I left the boys behind and went on my own way to wander around the small village where the fans had their tents. When I thought my day couldn't be worse, I caught a glimpse of a very blond hair. Fortunately I could disappeared before he could see me.

Or at least I thought so.

\- Are you hiding from me, Princess? – his tall frame appeared right in front of me and his signature scent of cologne mixed with peppermint hit my nose. I rolled my eyes, but failed to hide the small smile on my lips.

\- I think we both know it's impossible for me to hide from you, Malfoy – I stepped away before anyone who had known us from Hogwarts had the chance to caught is together – Somehow, you always find me..

\- Oh yeah – he smirked down at me – But you could successfully hid all your letters...or you just didn't want to send me any with your owl?

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Draco and I were the Slytherins' IT couple. Well, the only problem was, we weren't dating. Only shared a couple of night together, sneaked out of the Slytherin Dorm rooms when everyone was asleep and made out in the dark corridors of the School, or at our favourite spot, at the Astronomy Tower. We both agreed on one thing. We keep our relationship a secret from everyone.

\- Was I supposed to send any? – I asked with a playful tone, but when he kept a straight face I sighed – Draco, we made a deal. We have fun, but no deep feelings. Besides, my brother would have found the letters. You know how gossipy he can be and we don't really want people from school to find out so...

\- You know – he took a step closer – Now I get the Ice Queen nickname – his voice was cold and it cut me like a knife – I have known you since our first year at Hogwarts. All these years, you swore that you didn't care what others think or talk about you. But suddenly, when it comes to being in a relationship...no, no wait. Not go that far. When it comes to show any kind of emotion apart from being sassy, cold or mean, you suddenly care about those things. But I tell you something, Princess. Maybe you should get off of your high horse, put away your damn pride and realise that having feelings for someone is not something you should be ashamed of.

\- Malfoy – I tried to say something, but he cut me off by pushing something in my hands.

\- Or you would be ashamed being with me? – his voice was filled with pain and I saw the usual dangerous flame in his eyes fading away. He turned on his heels and left me there alone. It was the moment I realised, quite a few of our schoolmates gathered around us and tried to pretend like they weren't eavesdropping.

Draco Malfoy wasn't afraid to talk back to me. He wasn't afraid to get into a heated argument with me. He wasn't afraid to confront me. He wasn't ashamed of hiding his feelings. And he was right. All these years, I tried to be someone they thought of me that I was, that I completely forget who I really was. I wanted to keep my reputation as the Slytherin House's Princess, and I thought I could only do that if I turn off my emotions and turn into ice. I had no regrets, apart from one. I hurt the only person who could saw through my act.

\- Oh for Salazar's Sake – I looked down at the thing Draco had pushed into my hands. It was his Quiditch jersey, with his name and number 07 on it. It smelt exactly like him. I forgot there were friendly matches beside the stadium. Of course he was going to play. He loved that stupid game.

\- Everything okay? – Elvin and Rune finally find me – Were you really fighting with that Malfoy boy...wait, is that his jersey?

I only smiled faintly at my brother, who was clearly confused. I speed walked towards the much smaller ring, where two teams were already warming up for a game, checking their brooms and talking about their new strategies. Elvin was running after me with Rune in his arms so he didn't lose him again like last summer.

\- What are you doing young lady? – he asked with concern in his voice when he saw me stripping down my shirt and replacing it with Malfoy's jersey. By this moment, he totally lost control of the events happening around him. I bet he regret dragging me with him today.

\- Trying to make the right thing for once in my life – I flashed him a smile and jumped over the cordon which separated the viewers from the players. There were a couple of minutes before the start of the match so I had to be quick.

Draco and his friends were standing the other side of the field, chatting and warming up. I felt nervous and I was afraid of throwing up in front of everyone, but I had to get over it. I shouldn't care what people think or say. A sudden foreign feeling went through my body and I started to run towards that arrogant asshole.

\- Malfoy – I shouted his name and he immediately looked at my voice's direction. He had a confused expression on his face, but when he realised what I was wearing, he started to run towards me as well. We met at the middle of the field and when I reached him, I pulled him in for a kiss by his shirt. I missed his lips on mine. I missed his hands pulling my as close to his body as possible. I missed feeling his heartbeat against my chest. I missed feeling him smile during the kiss.

\- You look really good in my jersey – he whispered in my ears and placed a soft kiss on my shoulder as he hugged me tightly – And not to mention, my name suits you very well, babe.

I laughed and shook my head at him. Arrogant asshole.

\- Just for your information, I would never be ashamed of being with you – a played with his platinum blond hair at the back of his neck – Sorry for being a bitch. I hate to say it out loud, but you were right. I had to get off of my high horse. I need a man who can put me in my place sometimes.

\- Lucky for you, I'm quite good at it – he winked at me.

\- Speaking of it – I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him again, but this time with even more passion but not as quick – This is for a good luck – I placed another small kiss just under his ears – And if you win this game, you can get even luckier tonight.

That night, we both get lucky. They were incredible on the field and we were finally working on our relationship. Gossip flew around Hogwarts quickly, so when we get off the Hogwarts Express, everyone was talking about that day at the Quiditch World Cup. And the first night, we walked into the Great Hall with pride, determination and most importantly, with each other. Hand in hand. And in love. 


	3. Secrets

\- You know, you might be known as the stone cold Slytherin Princess at Hogwarts, but you shouldn't be acting like one at home - my brother looked at me from across the dining table and tried to throw a piece of bread at me. Our Mom glared at him as a warning to behave at the table, but didn't say anything. She was too busy trying to follow dad's storytelling about his last trip with his friends - Would it really be that terrible to come to the Quiditch World Cup with me?

\- You know that I'm not the biggest fan of that game - I rolled my eyes and continued playing with my salad. Summer outside of Hogwarts was a nightmare. At least for me. Our parents being gone for most of the time due to their jobs, I was left with my brothers for weeks - Besides, I really should be preparing for my fifth year.

\- Oh bullshit - this time he aimed right, and hit me straight in the face with a slice of tomato. I automatically reached for my wind, but when I remembered that Mom banned magic during family time, I changed my mind and throw a handful of salad at him.

\- Kids - Dad warned us again - Stop with this childish behaviour right now. Both of you are grownups if I recall it correctly. If you expect your Mother and I to treat you such as, I truly believe the least you can do in return is not playing with food like a bunch of toddlers.

\- Sorry Dad - we both apologised.

\- Y/N - Dad looked at me - You are going to the World Cup with Elvin and you are bringing Rune with you. Your Mother and I have a lot of work, besides, it won't kill you if you spend some quality time with your brothers.

I didn't argue back. I knew that he had the last word in these kind of questions, so I just finished my dinner is silence and went to my room. Before I went to sleep, Elvin and I planned our visit to the Quiditch World Cup and told Rune about it. He was so cute with his adorable smile and excited voice. He hasn't been to any World Cups before and being only 7, he was over the Moon when he realised he might going to see some real magic tomorrow. We might had been a pureblood family, but our parents were rather strict about wizardry at home. They wanted us to have a normal childhood as long as we could. Well, at least until we turned 11, and first Elvin that 4 years later I received our letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

*Next day at the World Cup*

Elvin and I held Rune's hand as tight as we could so he couldn't slip away and get lost in the sea of wizards, witches and other magical creatures. We stopped a couple of times to have a little chat with our friends and introduced Rune to them. He was happy to finally be at an event for the magic world. Elvin was happy because he could see his beloved Quiditch matches. And I was devastated because I had to be here. At some point, I left the boys behind and went on my own way to wander around the small village where the fans had their tents. When I thought my day couldn't be worse, I caught a glimpse of a very blond hair. Fortunately I could disappeared before he could see me.

Or at least I thought so.

\- Are you hiding from me, Princess? – his tall frame appeared right in front of me and his signature scent of cologne mixed with peppermint hit my nose. I rolled my eyes, but failed to hide the small smile on my lips.

\- I think we both know it's impossible for me to hide from you, Malfoy – I stepped away before anyone who had known us from Hogwarts had the chance to caught is together – Somehow, you always find me..

\- Oh yeah – he smirked down at me – But you could successfully hid all your letters...or you just didn't want to send me any with your owl?

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Draco and I were the Slytherins' IT couple. Well, the only problem was, we weren't dating. Only shared a couple of night together, sneaked out of the Slytherin Dorm rooms when everyone was asleep and made out in the dark corridors of the School, or at our favourite spot, at the Astronomy Tower. We both agreed on one thing. We keep our relationship a secret from everyone.

\- Was I supposed to send any? – I asked with a playful tone, but when he kept a straight face I sighed – Draco, we made a deal. We have fun, but no deep feelings. Besides, my brother would have found the letters. You know how gossipy he can be and we don't really want people from school to find out so...

\- You know – he took a step closer – Now I get the Ice Queen nickname – his voice was cold and it cut me like a knife – I have known you since our first year at Hogwarts. All these years, you swore that you didn't care what others think or talk about you. But suddenly, when it comes to being in a relationship...no, no wait. Not go that far. When it comes to show any kind of emotion apart from being sassy, cold or mean, you suddenly care about those things. But I tell you something, Princess. Maybe you should get off of your high horse, put away your damn pride and realise that having feelings for someone is not something you should be ashamed of.

\- Malfoy – I tried to say something, but he cut me off by pushing something in my hands.

\- Or you would be ashamed being with me? – his voice was filled with pain and I saw the usual dangerous flame in his eyes fading away. He turned on his heels and left me there alone. It was the moment I realised, quite a few of our schoolmates gathered around us and tried to pretend like they weren't eavesdropping.

Draco Malfoy wasn't afraid to talk back to me. He wasn't afraid to get into a heated argument with me. He wasn't afraid to confront me. He wasn't ashamed of hiding his feelings. And he was right. All these years, I tried to be someone they thought of me that I was, that I completely forget who I really was. I wanted to keep my reputation as the Slytherin House's Princess, and I thought I could only do that if I turn off my emotions and turn into ice. I had no regrets, apart from one. I hurt the only person who could saw through my act.

\- Oh for Salazar's Sake – I looked down at the thing Draco had pushed into my hands. It was his Quiditch jersey, with his name and number 07 on it. It smelt exactly like him. I forgot there were friendly matches beside the stadium. Of course he was going to play. He loved that stupid game.

\- Everything okay? – Elvin and Rune finally find me – Were you really fighting with that Malfoy boy...wait, is that his jersey?

I only smiled faintly at my brother, who was clearly confused. I speed walked towards the much smaller ring, where two teams were already warming up for a game, checking their brooms and talking about their new strategies. Elvin was running after me with Rune in his arms so he didn't lose him again like last summer.

\- What are you doing young lady? – he asked with concern in his voice when he saw me stripping down my shirt and replacing it with Malfoy's jersey. By this moment, he totally lost control of the events happening around him. I bet he regret dragging me with him today.

\- Trying to make the right thing for once in my life – I flashed him a smile and jumped over the cordon which separated the viewers from the players. There were a couple of minutes before the start of the match so I had to be quick.

Draco and his friends were standing the other side of the field, chatting and warming up. I felt nervous and I was afraid of throwing up in front of everyone, but I had to get over it. I shouldn't care what people think or say. A sudden foreign feeling went through my body and I started to run towards that arrogant asshole.

\- Malfoy – I shouted his name and he immediately looked at my voice's direction. He had a confused expression on his face, but when he realised what I was wearing, he started to run towards me as well. We met at the middle of the field and when I reached him, I pulled him in for a kiss by his shirt. I missed his lips on mine. I missed his hands pulling my as close to his body as possible. I missed feeling his heartbeat against my chest. I missed feeling him smile during the kiss.

\- You look really good in my jersey – he whispered in my ears and placed a soft kiss on my shoulder as he hugged me tightly – And not to mention, my name suits you very well, babe.

I laughed and shook my head at him. Arrogant asshole.

\- Just for your information, I would never be ashamed of being with you – a played with his platinum blond hair at the back of his neck – Sorry for being a bitch. I hate to say it out loud, but you were right. I had to get off of my high horse. I need a man who can put me in my place sometimes.

\- Lucky for you, I'm quite good at it – he winked at me.

\- Speaking of it – I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him again, but this time with even more passion but not as quick – This is for a good luck – I placed another small kiss just under his ears – And if you win this game, you can get even luckier tonight.

That night, we both get lucky. They were incredible on the field and we were finally working on our relationship. Gossip flew around Hogwarts quickly, so when we get off the Hogwarts Express, everyone was talking about that day at the Quiditch World Cup. And the first night, we walked into the Great Hall with pride, determination and most importantly, with each other. Hand in hand. And in love.


	4. You suck, you should fix that

Do you know the feeling when you just want to stay in bed all day long and do absolutely nothing? Well, it was one of those days for me. Most of my weekend was spent with Harry, Ron and Hermione at the library, working on a big essay for our Potions class with Professor Snape. And if all the school work wouldn't be enough, Harry wanted to wander around the Castle because he thought he heard weird noise coming from the walls even after the Chamber was officially closed, and wanted to found out what it really was or where it came from. Of course we all went with him, and almost get detention for not being in our dorm rooms past our curfew. We hardly had any time left to relax and have fun by the Great Lake. So when Monday rolled in, I only wanted one thing: to be done with the day.

\- Don't you look just drop dead gorgeous this fine Monday morning, sweet Orchid? – I groaned at the voice which greeted me when I stepped into the Great Hall to have breakfast with my friends. I rolled my eyes at him when I walked past Draco and his group of fans.

\- I'm so tired – Harry put his head in his hands and I was positive he was seconds away from passing out. We only slept for a couple of hours before we had to wake up to go and attend our classes – We shouldn't have stayed awake for that long last night.

\- Oh, you don't say? – I asked, my voice filled with sarcasm. We were lucky, that we weren't caught last night, sneaking out of our dorms once again, but this time to go to the library to find something odd about the Castle that might be an explanation for the voice Harry had been hearing – Maybe we should just sleep at night, instead of going on little adventures. Snape will literally hex us if he finds one of us outside of the Gryffindor's Dormitory past out curfew again.

Ron and Hermione tried to stay out of the conversations, both of them being quite busy with eating or reading something. Harry thankfully dropped the subject, and instead of talking, he took a few minutes nap on the dining table. I was enjoying my morning pumpkin juice, when all of a sudden, a paper cane came flying in front of me. I slowly opened it:

"What? No witty comebacks for my lovely morning greeting? – D"

I sighed and torn apart the message. Draco and I had been enemies ever since we arrived to Hogwarts at the age of 11. It started with me talking back to him, and Malfoy not liking the fact that someone wasn't afraid of him. There wasn't a day without us fighting about or over something. He irritated me with his arrogant and selfish attitude, but at the same time I found something very amusing in the way he always got so angry and frustrated at something I said or did. The fact, that Dumbledore was my grandfather, didn't really helped to develop our relationship with each other. Draco finding every possibility to come at me with this fact. In exchange, I never failed to remind him to go and tell his father about someone who talked him back. I swear to Merlin, telling his father everything and anything was his hobby.

\- You know – Hermione giggled, when she figured out the reason behind my sudden annoyance and anger - Malfoy and you are the living proof that you can hate and love someone at the same time. It's very amusing to watch how you both cannot go a day without bothering the other.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about – I drank the last of my juice and started to pick up my stuff to leave for my DADA class, when the huge doors of the Great Hall flew wide open and a rather angry Professor Dumbledore barged in. All eyes were on him.

\- Orchid Sterling-Dumbledore – his voice echoed through the huge Hall. He stopped right in front of us, and his usually kind eyes now were filled with anger and worry.

\- Hi, Grandpa – I smiled at him innocently, but I knew it was already a lost case when he put his hands of his waist. I looked at Hermione, who was already looking at me with a "what have you done now?" look.

\- Don't Grandpa me now – he said – You, Mr. Potter, Mr. Wesleay and Ms. Granger go to my office in this second – he ordered. Love of Merlin. We all knew why he was so pissed at us. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly picked up their bags and followed Professor Dumbledore.

\- You too, Mr. Malfoy – Dumbledore said to the smirking blond and dragged him with us by his robe. The four of us were changing confused glances between each other, not knowing why he had to come with us as well. Mentally, I was prepared for my Grandfather's speech about the dangerous of sneaking out of the dorm rooms at night, knowing very well that Voldemort was back and tried everything to reach Harry and kill him. Along with everyone who would try to save him. All five of us were sitting silently there, watching Professor Dumbledore walking around his room, listening as he went on and off about how many times we had already broke the rules of Hogwarts, putting ourselves exposed to anyone who would try to hurt us, and disobeying our Professors and Prefects' orders. I knew for sure I wasn't going to hear the end of this during Christmas break.

\- And not to mention – he looked at Malfoy and me – Duelling at the courtyard? You two aren't supposed to use your wands for such activities, only if you are in danger.

\- Malfoy started it – I shrugged – I was only trying to protect my nerves from him. He tends to like getting on them and...

\- ENOUGH – Grandpa yelled – All five of you, detention. Harry, Ron and Hermione you are going to help Professor Snape cleaning his equipment for Potions class, and will do as he orders. Three days. And I don't want to see any of you out of your dorms after dinner, am I clear?

\- Yes, Professor – they said in union and were free to leave, leaving Malfoy and I behind.

\- As for you Ms. Sterling and Mr. Malfoy – he sat down by his huge desk – You two are going to spend your detention together. In that case, you might learn how to act like civilized witches and wizards. You two are going to put away the books in the library, so you cannot scream at each other.

\- Excuse me, Professor – Malfoy spoke for the first time since we had arrived – I might have zoned out a bit, but why am I getting detention?

\- For the same things as Ms. Sterling over here – he gestured to me with his hand – You were in the duel as well, throwing back spells, and also left your Dorm after the curfew. I know you had the best intentions by telling Professor Snape that they sneaked out, but you followed them, and broke the rules too.

If eyes could kill, Malfoy would have been dead by the time Dumbledore dismissed us. I rushed to find my friends and tell them it was Malfoy who snitched on us to Snape, and he was the reason we got detention. In the middle of my rage, George and Fred joined us in the courtyard, and watched me with smirks on their faces.

\- Young love – Fred sang and danced around alone, while George tried to stop him from bumping into something. I scoffed at them and sat down next to Ron, who was eating chocolate frogs and looked like he didn't care at all for getting detention and him being forced to spend even more time with Snape. Of course he didn't mind, he had Harry and Hermione with him. He didn't have to be with his sworn enemy for a whole week.

\- It's funny how much you love each other – George added and ruffled up my hair.

\- Were you even listening? – I asked them angrily – I was literally going on and on for hours who much I hate Malfoy for being an arrogant git and...

\- All we heard was, you talking about him nonstop – they giggled – Like you have been doing for the last couple of months. You know Orchid, the more you hide your feelings from someone, the more you fall for them.

I glared at my friends, who found my situation rather funny. None of them tried to help me out, confirming my hatred towards the Slytherin boy. It was like, they were all on the same page.

\- Alright – I sighed – Maybe I don't hate him. Hate is quite a strong word, and he might have his reasons why he's acting like a total jerk, but still. I'm just not necessarily excited about Draco's existence.

\- Talking about me, Princess? – an annoyed groan left my lips when I heard him from behind me. There was his usual smirk on his face, and he looked quite satisfied with himself. I checked my watch to see it was almost time for us to serve our detention at the library – Grandpa dearest wasn't too happy about you sneaking out in the middle of the night, right?

\- Don't mess with me now, Malfoy – I hissed as I walked past him, bumping my shoulder into his. I heard his footsteps following me and soon enough he appeared in front of me, walking backwards so he could face me.

\- Or what? You'll hex me? – he laughed and bit his lower lip – You are one of a kind, aren't you? Black sheep of the family? Always getting in trouble, talking back and so on. I wonder if you weren't related to Dumbledore, you still would have been sorted into Gryffindor. Or you might have been a Slytherin – he stopped when we reached the entrance of the library – You know, I offered my friendship to you on the train and warned you about who you are befriending.

\- Oh shut up, Malfoy – I pushed him inside. We went to find Madam Pince. She told us our first task and asked us to stay silent for the sake of the students who came to the library to actually do school work or just read. I tried everything to stay away from Malfoy, but he always find a way to join me and bother me with the most nonsense questions or just tried to make me feel uncomfortable. For some unknown reasons, I started to think about all those things the twins and Hermione had been telling me. Was it possible? Did I really had feelings for him? Even if I did, it must have been Stockholm Syndrome, cause there was no way a normal mind would fell for such an arrogant asshole. But at the same time, on days, when he was too tired or was busy with something else, I missed his attention. Him always having something to argue about, picking on me, bullying my friends or just being himself and getting on my last nerves. So on days like those, I always find something to tell him. Most of the time we ended up being pairs in classes, and even though be argued through the whole class, we always managed to be ready with a high mark on our assignments, gaining House point for Slytherin and Gryffindor.

\- Thinking about be? – he suddenly appeared behind me as I was collecting a few books from the furthest table in the library. He put his hands on my sides, locking me between his body and the desk, not having any exit for me to escape. My senses were filled with the warmth of his body, and with his signature cologne and mint scent – I don't mind at all. You haven't left my mind for the last couple of months... – his minty breath tickled my neck, and goose bumps appeared on my arms.

\- Bullshit – I rolled my eyes and tried to escape, but Draco pushed me against the desk, his body brushing against mine – What do you want now, Malfoy?

\- Well, I have a few things in my mind – he whispered in my ear and his hands found their way to my hips, squeezing it lightly – But I want to know why you hate me so much.

I turned around in his embrace, and I couldn't tell if my cheeks were red because of the boiling rage in my body or I was blushing because of his touch and sudden mood change. I looked up him, seeing that he honestly wanted to know.

\- Where have you been all this time? – I raised an eyebrow at him – We have been like this ever since we first met each other. You're an asshole, and I cannot tolerate your arrogant and selfish behaviour, and I haven't even mention the fact that you somehow find amusement in bullying everyone who isn't a pureblood or a Slytherin.

\- Come on, Sterling – he laughed a bit – We both know this is something you had gotten over a long time ago.

\- Fine – I sighed - I'm not saying I hate you. What I'm saying is that you are literally the Monday of my life. Always pissing me off, always having something to surprise me with and...

\- And? – he pulled me closer to his body. Draco's icy blue eyes were shifting from my green eyes to my lips, than back to my eyes again. His light pink tongue ran along his slightly plump bottom lip as he played with the ends of my blond hair. I could feel the tension growing second by second and I was glad we were far away from the few students who were left in the library.

\- You suck, you should fix that - I pushed him away from me and picked up the long forgotten books from the desk to go and put them away. I walked to the correct section and started to put away the books, when he appeared again out of nowhere, scaring me a bit.

\- You know – he leaned against the bookshelf – When I think of you, I have this weird feeling. It's like I want to throw you off a cliff, then rush to the bottom to catch you.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. I wanted to throw some witty comeback at him, but I was caught off guard and all I could do was rolling my eyes at him. When I turned my back at him, Draco suddenly pushed me against the bookshelf with such force, a few books fall out of their places. One of his hands were on my hip, keeping me still, so I couldn't leave, and the other pulled my hair softly, so I was looking into his now darkened blue eyes.

\- Fuck – he breathed into my face – You drive me crazy. The way you roll your eyes at me, or when you bite your lip after a good comeback – his lips were almost on mine. I could almost feel how soft they might be – Or when you get all frustrated at me. Damn, I want to drive you crazy too.

And he did. When his lips met mine we both knew we were screwed. We kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. Lips moving in sync, while our hands tried to explore each other's bodies as much as we could. I failed to cover up one of my moans, when Draco started to leave small kisses along my neck, and sucking on one point to leave his mark. My fingers were pulling on his platinum blond hair, leaving it a hot mess.

\- What happened with throwing me off a cliff? – I asked jokingly. Draco growled and bit my shoulder.

\- The only place I want to throw you at is my bed, woman – he answered and pushed his toned body against mine even more – But for now – he whispered – Shut up, Sterling.

\- Make... - he didn't let me finish it and kissed me again. This time with even more passion. They were right. Young love. From that day, we were the same. We argued, picked on each other, always bothered the other with something but there was something new. We kissed and held hands. He got overprotective and jealous, for which he usually ended up in detention, but that was his way showing how serious he was about our unfolding relationship.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! As you might have figured out by now, this was a requested story. I published it on my Tumblr page as well. Hope you like it.


	5. Loving the enemy

All my life, I was told to choose the right path. To do everything in my power to stay loyal to myself. No matter what others say, rather be alone than with the wrong crowd. I was walking around the Castle, always making sure the corridor was empty when I took a turn from one to another. It was in the air. Everyone knew it was just a matter of time for Voldemort and his army to come and destroy everything what was so kind to our heart. Hogwarts. The place which had been my home for seven years. I grew up in here. Found lifelong friends here. I fell in love and got my heart broken for the first time in my life. I learnt to be a great witch here. The thought that I might lose everyone and everything scared me to death.

\- Hey – cold, ring covered fingers grabbed my hand from behind, and I let out a small squeak. I turned around with my wand already in my other hand, ready to throw a defensive spell at whoever tried to attack me – Easy, it's just me.

\- Draco – a sigh left my lift as a sign of relief – You shouldn't go around grabbing people like that when you know very well, Voldemort can come any minute now – I scolded my boyfriend softly, and put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart pounding loudly against his ribs. He kissed the top of my head lovingly.

\- Sorry – he whispered and held me closer to his body – I wanted to make sure you were okay, because I didn't see you at dinner tonight. You still haven't got your appetite back? Have you eaten today?

\- Calm down – I laughed – I wasn't hungry, but yeah, I had eaten a bit today.

\- You need to eat, baby – he pressed his lips into a thin line. Worry was written all over his perfect face. The last few weeks were too stressful with schoolwork, and there was death hanging above as, ready to ruin everything we cherished in our lives, I couldn't force myself to eat. Every single time I joined my friends for lunch or dinner, all I could do was stare at my food. I wanted to be brave and I wanted to stay strong, but after all, we were still just kids at the edge of adulthood. We were supposed to get in trouble because of our pranks. We were supposed to go on dates at the Three Broomsticks. We were supposed to make the water in our cups turn into Butterbeer or Fire Whiskey and get drunk in the Common Rooms after the Prefects finished their night routines. We were supposed to fall in love and sneak out in the middle of the night to be with our boyfriend or girlfriend. But instead of making memories and having the time of of our lives, we spent our free hours with perfecting our duelling skills, learning defensive spells and training, so when the time comes, we are prepared to fight, or at least stay alive.

\- What are you thinking about? – Draco asked. I didn't notice when he laced his fingers together with mine and led me to his dorm room. When I was snapped out of my thoughts, I saw him sitting on his bed, looking at me with an unknown emotion on his face.

I looked at him for too long. I wanted him to be safe. I wanted to protect him. I was terrified of losing him in the battle. I was terrified because he never said anything about the upcoming tragic event. Every time I brought it up, he suddenly had a very important thing he just couldn't miss leaving me hanging, or simply changed the subject. Draco was never the man of words or emotions. He preferred actions over everything. In our love life, school work or when he wanted to keep his reputation. But how could someone tell their fears with actions? He had never cried. Not in front of me. He had never trembled, nor had troubles falling asleep. And yet, when I looked at him, I could see his skin being even paler than his usual tone, and the circles under his eyes were way too dark for my liking.

\- How can you not be afraid? – I asked him simply. My guts warning me something might be off, and my arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my body as if they wanted to protect my from something – Why can't we have a conversation about this?

Draco's eyes darkened and he walked to his window. He didn't give me an answer, just stared at my reflection on the glass. I stared back. Analysing every single feature of his face, I saw how his beautiful grey eyes lost their sparkle and were filled with sorrow. I saw his eyebrows wrinkled as he thought about something. His lips were pressed into a thin line again. And finally, after all this time, I could see real emotions running through his face after each other. Worry. Pain. Fear. Love. Disappointment. Hopelessness. My heart broke at the sight of him.

\- Draco – I said his name softly – What's going on?

He turned around but didn't come any closer to me. He was playing with his shirt's sleeve and chewing on his bottom lip. A habit of him when he was nervous. I knew something was odd about him. Slowly, but everything came together in my mind. Draco refused to wear anything, but long sleeved shirts. He started to wear those to bed as well, even though he hated to have a shirt on for sleeping. Every time we made love, we had to turn off the lights, and he casted a spell which turned the whole room completely dark. I ignored the voice in my head, which was basically screaming at me to do not go any closer, crossing a line.

\- Baby – I breathed and with a sudden movement, I pulled up his sleeve, revealing the mark on his forearm. There it was. Black ink standing out on his almost milk white skin. The Dark Mark dancing on his arm, like it was celebrating the fact the Voldemort had striked again. Gaining another soldier for his army, destroying an innocent soul. I felt empty. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think straight. I was terrified for him. He was just a boy. I didn't understand anything. Was it against his own will? Did he want to join the Death Eaters? I felt betrayed. I refused to believe that he would do such a thing on his own will. Could he really throw away everything? Could he really risk our lives?

\- Y/N – Draco tried to grab my hand but I stepped away from him – Please, hear me out...

\- Why didn't you tell me? – I asked him – Did you want to keep it as a secret? Did you really think I would never find out?

\- No, of course not – he shook his head and took a step closer to me, but my cold stare stopped him from taking any more – I wanted to tell you, but didn't know how. I was waiting for the right moment, I guess.

\- The right moment? – I raised my voice a bit, but I had to remind myself not to cause a scene because our classmates were outside in the Common Room – And what would have been the right moment, Draco? During the battle when I see you fighting on Voldemort's side? – I hissed the last couple of words – Please, tell me you won't...

Draco couldn't look me in the eye. His icy blue eyes were looking everywhere in the room, but me. I waited. I waited for him to tell me he would never go against his School. The place which was his getaway from his poor excuse of a father. It was his safe place. It was OUR safe place.

\- Baby girl – his voice broke a little and I knew. I knew that his silence what in fact the answer for my question. To the one that I had asked, and to those which remained buried in me. I stood there, completely devastated. Trying to find the boy who I had fallen in love with. The boy, who would have tried to do everything in his power to protect those who he loved. I was questioning myself. His loyalty. Every single word coming out of his mouth. I felt broken. But no matter how heartbroken I was in that very moment, all I could think about was one thing. How was I supposed to protect him from everything that was waiting for us?

\- Y/N – my lips rolled off of his tongue as a silent prayer – Love, please...

\- You're weak – a bitter laugh fell out of my mouth. I was mad. Mad at him for not standing up for himself. Mad at him, for lying to me for weeks. Mad at him, for putting himself in such a dangerous situation. And I was mad at my own self, because even though I wanted to hex him right there and then, I still loved him with every piece of my heart – It all begins and ends in your mind, Draco. What you give power to and has power over you, if you allow it. And you did. You let Voldemort to have that damn power over you.

\- I had no choice. Believe me, if I had, I would have choose differently and... - his voice was desperate, but so I was. I was trying to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. All those pieces were still beating for him and hoping that this whole thing was just one terrible dream and I'll soon wake up in his arms. But deep down I knew it wasn't going to happen. I didn't even know if that time will come one day, when I can wake up from a nightmare free dream, wrapped in his loving and protecting arms, listening to his light snoring, and the beating of his heart. Feeling him hugging me tighter when he was waking up, or dreaming. Smiling into our morning kiss, and admiring his beautiful face. Getting lost in his dreamy blue eyes, while we're talking about our future together. Where we want to travel. Where we want to live...Live, how funny. Like we had any chance of that.

\- Bullshit – I snorted – You are free to choose, but you are not free from the consequences of your choice.

I knew it must have been hard for him. Everyone in his family was a Death Eater, but so were my ascendants. I chose. And I chose the right path as I was taught when I was little. I was in the impossible situation. My mind and my heart were in a huge war, making it extreme hard to choose, but I had to. One of us in this relationship had to be on the right path, and make the final decision.

\- What do you mean? – his eyes were filled with tears, and that was the moment I realised, I had been crying this whole time. Everything was too overwhelming. My head was spinning from the million thoughts chasing each other, and my heart was pounding way too rapidly, I was scared it might explode in any seconds. My whole body was shaking from fear and my fist was numb from the too tight grip – Y/N?

\- What I mean is – I took a deep breath, knowing very well that I was about to make a decision that will affect both of us in a bad way – I have made my decision a long time ago. I know who my ascendants are, but I'm not one of them. I'm Y/F/N, and I can choose freely. And I did. I love you, Draco. Salazar is my witness that I really do. I love you so much it literally hurts me, but I have to break my own heart now. This is a serious situation, and you know it too...

\- So you choose Potter over me? – venom filled his words and his eyes darkened even more. He was in pain. I broke him. But I had too.

\- No, Draco – I shook my head at him – I choose my friends who became family to me over the years. I choose Hogwarts, which was my home away from home. I love you, Draco, but they were here for me way before you made up your mind and decided you wanted me.

\- Baby – he choked out from his sobs – I love you. I love you so much, please...Please do not leave me. I need you – he fell on his knees – I'll go crazy without you... - I was sobbing with him. My whole body was aching and I didn't know if I could make it out alive – Why?

\- Because I'll always protect my family, Draco – my voice was only a whisper. And with that, I left his room.

I left his room, leaving Draco screaming in his hands, in the middle of his room. I was running down the empty halls of Hogwarts. I should have admire its beauty while I had the chance, but my tears blurred my vision. I tore my heart out from my chest and left it on the bedroom floor. Completely shattered. Shattered by me. I knew I couldn't have protect him out there. Just like him, I had no choice...


	6. Will you be my?

Giving detention were never my kind of thing. Especially because I had quite a few of them when I was only a student at Hogwarts. The memory still lives vividly in my mind when Dolores Umbridge punished almost every single one of us with one of the most sadistic ways. Cursed pens were given us, and we had to write down "I must not tell lies". The twist of the story is, every time we wrote it down, the writing appeared on our hands, leaving a nasty scar behind. I was never a fun of them, so when I had the chance to come back to Hogwarts, I made an oath to myself, that I'll never give detention to any of my students and instead I sit down and talk with them about the consequences of their actions. I wanted to teach them something they can use in life later.

\- Professor Y/L/N – Professor MyGonogall called after me as I was leaving the Great Hall. I was on my way to the Potions classroom where my students were probably already making a mess and playing around with the equipment – May I have a word with you, my dear?

\- Yes, of course – I smiled at her brightly. I've always loved her, ever since I was an eleven year old little witch. She was a role model for me through the years, and I was terrified during the Wizarding War that she might not make it out alive. But she did, and I admired her even more after that. She built up Hogwarts from its dust, and used all her power to turn it into a home again. For us, and for our posterity.

\- I just wanted to remind you that the dance rehearsals for the Spring Ball are staring tomorrow afternoon – oh the Spring Ball. After the battle, she wanted to give us something which could make us forget about all the pain and loss. So she came up with the idea of this Ball, where girls could ask the boys to be their partner for the night. I loved the Great Hall's decoration. Every year, it was like a sign of rebirth. Very bright because of the thousands of candles and sparkles. Very fresh because of the most beautiful flower decoration. And very vivid because of the laughter that finally filled the Hall again.

\- Yeah, of course. I'll be there – I assured her and hurried to my class. Teaching Potions were my passion. I've always loved this class back in the days and I was honoured enough to teach it at Hogwarts. I loved seeing the excitement on our students' faces when a potion changed colour, of when they could finally see the results and test it on each other or on themselves. Their favourite was probably the Amortentia, and the biggest fans were the fourth and fifth year students, who were at the age when they started to experience the beauty and pain of first love. They loved to use this love potion to admit their feelings, or just to check if their little crush were attracted to them as well.

I was cleaning up their tables after class, so I didn't notice when someone came in the classroom and picked up the last vial of Amortentia.

\- Hmm – I jumped by the voice of my visitor and as a bad habit, I immediately reached for my wand – It still smells like vanilla, mint and sandalwood. It still smells like you, babe.

I lowered my wand when I realised the voice belonged to Draco. I put away the last remaining equipment and turned around to face him. He aged very well, just like fine mead. His hair was still platinum blond, and the few grey hairbreadths were invisible because of this from afar. His grey eyes were shining again, filled with love and life. The tiny wrinkles and the fine stubble made his irresistible.

\- Hey, you – I greeted him with a bright smile and a light kiss on his delicate lips – What are you doing here?

\- Well, Professor McGonogall sent me an owl, asking to see me – he took my hand and brought up to his lips to plant a kiss on my knuckles – She wants to talk about the upcoming Spring Ball.

\- Oh, yeah. She is very excited about it, because everyone is invited from the Class of 1991. I've already sent an owl to the Potter's. Ginny said they are coming for sure, and Hermione and Ron too – I told him happily and we left the room and went for a walk in the Castle. It was great having him here, especially because I hardly ever had the time to see my boyfriend since I started teaching. But every good thing comes to an end, and shortly we had to say goodbye, because he had to meet McGonogall, and I had to tutor some students who had asked for my help previously.

\- Good evening, Professor Y/L/N – students greeted me with smiles on their faces when I entered the Great Hall. I've always loved children, and often fantasized about becoming a mother one day. I wasn't in a hurry, I still had plenty of time. And there was Scorpius, Draco and Astoria's son, whom I loved like he was my own. He was a little troublemaker, just like his father, but the kid had a huge heart and an even bigger imagination. He never failed to make me laugh, and showered me with his love every day. Having him here, at Hogwarts felt a little nostalgic. He looked like so much like Draco, so every time I saw him on the corridors or in class, I had small flashbacks from little twelve years old Draco, making fun of someone or insulting a poor mudblood. Thankfully, Scorp never hurt anybody. Not on purpose at least. He was an amazing kid, and the highlight of my days were when after dinner, before he had to go to his Common room, we went to the Astronomy tower and he told me everything about his day, sitting in my lap, his little arms wrapped around me and he rested his blond head of my shoulder. He usually fell asleep like that and I had to carry him to his bed, but it was worth it. He made me feel really loved.

\- Y/N – Professor Flitwick came up to me – Could you please come with me? We have quite a serious situation...with Mr. Malfoy.

\- Scorpius or Draco? – I asked him.

\- Scorpius – he looked worried and without hesitation, and jumped up from the bench and followed him to his office. I didn't know what was going on, but I was praying it wasn't anything terrible and Scorpius was fine. I felt like a stone was lifted from my chest when we passed the Hospital Wing. Thanks Salazar, he wasn't injured.

\- What happened to him? – I asked for the hundreds time. I had to know. Did they tell Draco? Did Draco know about it in the first place? Was he on his way too? Should I send someone to find him? – Filius, please. If Scorpius OK?

\- Don't worry, Y/N – he tried to calm me down – He is fine, but he did something bad. Do you remember why you were in detention for a whole week in your sixth year?

Oh my Merlin! I panicked when I remembered why I got detention years ago. And it was not because of a silly little childish mischief.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – calling someone by their full name meant one thing: they were in serious trouble. There he was. Sitting by Flitwick's table, a guilty look on his handsome little face and a broken wand – What have your father and I told you about duelling?

\- Hi, Y/N – he sheepishly smiled at me, but turned his gaze away from me the second he realised I was really furious this time. Draco and I talked with him about these kind of things, and reminded him that his own safety was the most important thing and we didn't want him to get hurt – I can explain. I was...

\- No – I shushed him and turned to Filius – Have you informed Draco? He must be in the Castle somewhere. He had a meeting with Minerva, but you know him. He likes to wander around the School.

\- Is Dad here? – Scorpius asked with a wide smile. I didn't understand his behaviour. He was about to get detention for the rest the semester and he even broke his wand, and yet, he was acting like everything was just perfect – I though he's...

\- Thought what? – I asked him with my hands on my hips – Scorpius, do you understand that what you did was dangerous? You could have gotten seriously injured or worse. Your father and I can't lose you, sweetheart. You're the meaning of our life.

Scorpius looked truly guilty and was playing with his hands. I kissed the top of his head and turned back to Flitwick.

\- No, I haven't got the time yet – he said – I went to find you, knowing that finding you was easier. Little Mr. Malfoy starts his detention right now, beginning with putting away all the books in my room. Could you please find Draco?

\- Yeah, sure – I nodded and turned to Scorpius – Scorp, please, be on your best behaviour. No pranks, no whining. This is going to be a great lesson, and hopefully, you won't get into a duelling battle in the near future again.

I left a pouting Scorpius and a fuming Flitwick behind. I was positive that Draco was still somewhere in Hogwarts. He would have said goodbye before he left to go back to the Malfoy Manor. I didn't waste any time searching for him around the Castle. If he was still there, he was probably at the Astronomy Tower. That Tower was everything to us. We became friends there. Shared our first kiss there, while the only light and witness was the Moon. It was the place where I told him I loved him for the first time. And we broke each other's heart there. Not long before the Wizarding War. Little did we know, we chose the same tactic to protect the other. But after the battle, he disappeared for years. The next time I heard about him was when their engagement with Astoria was announced. I was heartbroken and happy at the same time. I cried for weeks, because I truly believed he was going to be the one for my. The man, who I go back to and settle down with. And I cried because I saw him alive. And fine.

I walked up to the top thinking about him. Their marriage was everything but good. Astoria loved the idea of becoming wealthy. Draco desperately needed someone to fill the whole in his chest and be there for him when nightmares didn't let him sleep at night. After a year of marriage, Draco was seriously thinking about getting a divorce, but then was when Scorpius came in the picture and Draco couldn't do it. He wanted to provide everything to his child. Everything that he never got from Lucius. Draco loved his son. Protected him. Cherished him. He was his pride and joy. And he was an amazing father. But there was still a small whole. Something was still missing and he knew what it was. Pardon, who it was. He used all his connections to find me and reach out to me. Draco could be very romantic and sometimes he went a little too crazy with his romantic gestures. He refused to believe me when I told him he didn't have to prove anything to me, because I'd never stopped loving him. But he wanted to make up all the time we had to spend separately.

When I reached the top, I froze in my step. Candles and colourful rose petals covered the stone flooring. Draco was standing in the middle, his glowing in the moonlight. For a second, I totally forgot the reason why I was searching for him. He looked almost too perfect. My stomach twisted by the sight of him. All I could think about was how much I loved that man.

\- Darling – he offered me his hand to go and join him. I walked up to him slowly, making sure I didn't mess up the decoration with my robe – I thought you'll never find me.

\- Find you? – I was confused – Do you know that our son was in a duelling battle and he is in detention right now?

His only answer was a sly smile and a nod. Did he now care at all? Merlin please tell me he wasn't proud of Scorpius for that.

\- Our son – he breathed out. I didn't even realise that I referred to him like that – That's one of the million other reasons why I couldn't wait any longer with this – Draco took my hand and squeezed it a little bit – You know, I've been sitting here for a couple of hours now. Thinking about everything that happened here with us – he looked down at me – I can still remember the first time we met here like it was just this morning. You were lying here, watching the stars. Neither of us were supposed to be out here that late, but we didn't care about the rules back in the days. I didn't ask you if I can join you, just layed down next to you – I rolled my eyes at the memory. I found him quite arrogant and annoying in the beginning of our friendship.

– And it became a habit. Sneaking out together of the Slytherin Dormitory, checking every corner for Prefects or Filch – he chuckled at the mention of our favourite caretaker – After a couple of weeks, I named a star after us. When I was at home, or you couldn't come up here with me...or when I thought everything was falling apart and slipping out of my control, I had something I could hold onto and look at. I often talked to that star – he pulled me with him and pointed out a larger and brighter star. Our star – I confessed my feelings to it. I imagined it was you who I was confession my love to. But I was a coward, and you confessed first – I laughed at the fact. I didn't really think much about how or when I should tell him how I felt. I did it when during one of our many arguments, a sudden rush hit me and blurted out those three magical words. I love you.

\- We went through so much – he faced me again, his hands never leaving mine – And somehow, you're still here with me...with us.

\- And I'm not going anywhere, Malfoy – I took his other hand in mine too and looked up at him. He was beautiful. Inside and outside. An amazing mind. A huge heart. But he had troubles with showing it. Slowly, but he learnt it.

\- I really hope, because I don't want to make a fool out of myself – he chuckled nervously and let go of my hands – Y/N, you haven't only been my girlfriend for the past four years. You have been much more than that. You've been my best friend who I can rely on. The soulmate who understand me without word. You've been my lover and Salazar is my witness the whole eternity wouldn't be enough to list all the reasons why I'm on love with you so much. And what I'm indescribably thankful for, you've been a mother to Scorpius.

In that moment, I knew what was going on. My head felt dizzy, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My hands were shaking and tears were filling up my eyes as I watched Draco getting down on my knee. One thing I thought I'll never see him doing. I hid a smile when I caught his hands shaking as well when he reached for his coat's pocket.

\- Y/F/N – Draco said – I'm not planning to live one more day without you being my wife. Would you honour me with marrying me and making me the luckiest man in the whole universe?

Tears were running down my cheeks and I was choking on my own words. I nodded my head rapidly, in case he couldn't understand me through my sobs. This was really happening. He was proposing at the place where everything started years ago. Draco put the huge emerald engagement ring on my ring finger and kissed it gently. I looked at the green crystal, which symbolised our Hogwarts House's colour. It was simple but perfect. And that jewellery tied us together.

\- I love you so much – I whispered to him before kissing him slowly. I didn't want that moment to end. I pulled him closer to me and held him as tight as I could, but there was someone we were forgetting about. Scorpius.

\- As much as I'd love to finish this – I pulled away – We have to talk to Scorp about this whole duelling situation. He needs to understand that duels are dangerous even for adult, not alone for a twelve years old boy.

\- You're right – Draco kissed my forehead and laced our fingers together – Let's go and find him.

I took one last look of the beautifully decorated tower and followed Draco to Flitwick's office. Poor Scorpius was still putting away the books, sorting them into alphabetical order and dusting them too. He looked at his father with his huge grey eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Draco nodding proudly, which cause Scorpius to drop the old magic book and run up to us, hugging both of us at the same time. I caressed his soft hair with love and looked at Draco who was already watching us.

\- Did he know about it? – I asked him quietly.

\- Of course. We had this planned out for months now. His task was to keep you away from the tower, but there was no duelling in the plan – he looked at his son with a 'we will talk about this later' look – He was so nervous, because he didn't want to accidentally tell you the whole plan. That's why he missed your usual night conversations at the Tower. You know how he is when he's really tired.

The amount of love was suffocating me, and before I could stop them, tears were rolling down my cheeks again. I loved my boys with every single heartbeat.

\- Is it my turn, Dad? – Scorpius let go of us and looked at his father.

\- Go on, buddy – he winked at him and sat down on my of the chairs in the room, excitedly watching his son turning to me with a little box in his hands. Scorpius cleared his throat, trying to catch my attention before he opened his mouth to speak up.

\- Y/N – he shyly started – First of all, sorry for making you worry about this duelling situation. I know you just want to protect me from getting hurt. The reason I did it is, Wilson was talking badly about you. He said that his parents know you and you betrayed your House during the Wizarding War. I couldn't let him talk about you like that...

\- Oh, my love – I put a hand on my heart. It was beating too fast, I was genuinely afraid it might fly out of my chest. He wasn't trying to cause any trouble, he was protecting me. Just like his father.

\- I wanted to teach him not to mess with a Malfoy – he smiled at me, nodding to the huge ring which was now an evidence of me being officially being part of the Malfoy family – And I wanted to teach him to never ever dare to talk about my Mom like that or I'll hex him into oblivion.

I gasped at his words. First, on the way he was talking. I made a mental note to myself to scold Draco for teaching these things to his twelve years old son. But which surprised me even more was the fact that he called me his mom. There were a couple of other examples of this. Scorp calling me mom, but it was always when he had a high fever or he was already half asleep. But he was neither of them.

\- Now, Dad isn't the only Malfoy who'd like to propose to you in some kind of way – he slowly opened the little box in his hands. There was a beautiful bracelet decorated with tiny emerald crystals and diamonds. It looked like a flower wreath – Y/N, you've been by my side for years, and the love you give me is something I never want to lose. You're marrying my Dad, and I really hope accept my Mom proposal too. It would make my very very happy.

\- Of course, baby boy – I pulled him in a bone crushing hug and peppered his pretty face with kisses – I'd be honoured to be your Mommy.

\- Really? – He looked at me with his shiny grey eyes. I was the luckiest woman in the whole universe. I nodded at him and held my wrist for him to put on the bracelet – And don't you ever think I forgot about Mother's Day. I love you so much.

\- I love you too – I kissed his forehead and pulled him in for another hug. I looked at Draco who was watching us, tears threatening to roll down his cheek but he quickly shook his head before it could happen. He joined us in the hug, and buried his face in my neck. There we stood. Hugging each other. Loving each other. And we made lifelong memories at Hogwarts, where everything had started. Magic really was there. In our lives. Making everything finally totally complete.


	7. Slow dancing

The Yule Ball. Probably one of the greatest nights for the students in Hogwarts. The boys were nervous about asking the girls to go to the Ball with them, and they were furious about the fact that they had to take dance classes so they wouldn't make a fool out of themselves during the opening dance. And the girls were excited to dress up nicely, and to do each other's hair and makeup. It was a perfect night for those who were afraid to confess their feelings and ask their crush out on a date.

It was perfect for me to pretend that my heart was finally mended, and I didn't spend my nights with crying and trying to erase all those shared memories from my mind. But the fact, that I wore the dress I had picked out just for him, because I knew how much he would have loved my long deep dark green satin dress with the diamond necklace he gave me for last Christmas didn't really help. I just wanted to look good for him. Let him see how proud I was to be his. It hurt to see myself the way I was dressed up. I was dressed for him and not for my date. Or for myself. I looked exactly the way I wanted to look – just for him. Maybe I needed to hurt myself with this. Maybe it was a good step to finally start my healing process and learn to love myself.

\- Are you ready? – Pansy turned to me after she finished her makeup – Wow, you look absolutely beautiful. I love this colour on you.

\- Thank you – I smiled at her – You look amazing too. Blaise is going to faint when he sees you in this dress – I winked at her and laughed a bit at how her face turned into a dark shade of red. It was so amusing to watch my two friends being little troublemakers, but they were both afraid to tell each other how they truly felt.

\- He better be, because I didn't force myself into this dress for him to say nothing – she playfully rolled her eyes and dragged me out of the room. I was biting the inside of my mouth, and my nervousness grew by every step we took towards the stairs. I didn't know if he was going to be there. I didn't even know if he had asked someone to the Ball.

\- Calm down – Pansy squeezed my hand and stopped me for a minute. She checked if anyone was close enough to hear what she was about to say, and when she made sure we were alone, she grabbed both of my hands and looked me in the eyes – I know what you're thinking about, and you have to stop it right now. You have an amazing date for the Ball, and I want you to have a good time – she looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. Pansy was there in the first days, not leaving my side. She even slept next to me, so she could be there for me even in the middle of the night, when I had a dream about him and I, and I woke up choking on my tears. She was worried, and wanted nothing but understand everything. But how could I make her understand when I didn't know either what was really going on?!

\- It's hard – I sighed and looked away – I don't know if I...

\- You can! – she assured me – I know that you can stay strong, Y/N. Listen to me, we go down to our dates. We dance. We have fun. And if you feel like you need to leave, you come to find me and we leave. I'll always be here for you, okay? – she smiled – But at least try to enjoy the night. For your own sake.

She was right. I had to try at least. I nodded and took her hand in mine, leading her to the stairs. Our dates were already waiting for us at the bottom, standing next to each other and they were in a deep conversation; but when Blaise looked up and caught us, he nudged Oliver to pay attention to us. I forced a smile on my face, and walked down the stairs, with Pansy by my side. The look on Blaise's face was worth it. He looked at Pansy like she was the only girl in the whole world, and the smile on his face told me he was very proud to be her date tonight. And maybe be even more after it.

\- You look great – Oliver Wood smiled at me kindly and offered me his arm, which I gladly accepted and let him to lead me to the Great Hall, which was transformed into an even magical Ball room for the night. It was like our very own winter wonderland made out of ice. Everyone looked so different in their formal clothes. I was used to seeing them in their robes or in their sweaters, but they looked amazing. The room was slowly filled with the arriving couples and we were only waiting for the Champions to enter the room and open the dance so we can join them. Oliver had his arm around my shoulder, protecting me from the couples who surrounded us just to get a better look at the dancing Champions and their dates. I was smiling at how Harry managed to step on his own feet during dancing, when I caught a familiar pair of grey eyes. His face was mainly emotionless, but I could tell his jaw was clenched and he was frowning a bit. My heart skipped a beat as I checked how amazingly dashing he looked tonight. I would have bet his tuxedo cost a smaller fortune, but the white shirt and bow tie he had on somehow fit his pale skin. A few strands of his platinum blonde hair was almost in his eyes. I always loved that. It made him look less terrifying. But my heart dropped into my stomach when I saw that someone was clinging onto his arm. I had seen the girl before, she was a Slytherin too, but I never really heard her speaking to anyone apart from her best friend. I had to admit, she looked very good in her light blue dress. Her black hair was up in a tight bun, and little diamonds decorated it. I wondered if those were gifts from Draco.

\- Come, dance with me – Oliver took my hand softly and pulled me to the dance floor. I was very thankful for his gesture. He pulled me close to his body, and let me rest my head on his chest. I was fighting back my tears, and tried very hard not to break down in the middle of the dance floor. He did come with someone else. He was allowed to. We broke up after all. Who was I to ban him from moving on? I should have done it too – He is still watching you – he whispered in my ear. I froze for a moment, but reminded myself that we were dancing, so I kept moving.

\- I don't know who you're talking about – I answered him and twirled around. I put my hand back in his and followed his lead. Oliver was a great guy. I really liked him, and admired his passion for Quiditch. He was nice to everyone, and he had a good sense of humour. So when he asked me if I wanted to go to the Ball with him, I couldn't think of any reason why I shouldn't. Except for one, of course, but that was only a delusion.

\- Y/N – he laughed – I saw the way you looked at him, like he was the only man in the whole world for you – he smiled softly – But I also saw the pain written on your face when you realised he came to the Ball with Darcy Hopkins – Oliver caressed my bare back with his hand – And you know what else I saw?

\- What? – I asked with an annoyed but playful tone. I don't think he knew how toxic our relationship was. Our close friends saw it, and tried to help. They were almost relieved when they heard us fighting one night. That night, when we ended things. That night, when we broke each other. But I don't think that they've ever realize how hard it is to pull yourself out of a toxic relationship with someone you loved dearly.

\- I saw how he looked at you when we entered the Hall. I've only seen him looking at you like that – Oliver looked down at me – And I saw how hurt he was when he realized that you had a date for tonight. Listen, Y/N, I'm not a relationship expert. My only long term relationship is with Quiditch – I laughed at him a little – But that doesn't mean I can't tell if a friend of mine is in love. 

\- It's not that easy – I sighed – I really appreciate your kindness shown towards me. It means a lot to have someone trying to understand the whole situation, but I'd rather not talk about this. Tonight should be fun, and I really don't want to ruin it for you with my constant whining about how Draco and I screwed up something that could have lasted a lifetime. Both he and I made huge mistakes, which eventually lead us to break up. I'm working on myself, and taking baby steps on the path of healing – I shrugged – I know this is going to take a while, but I also know that one day, I'll be fine again.

\- I'm happy to hear that, but I think he thinks about this differently – before I could ask him what he meant by this, I got my answer. My body went in shock when I saw Draco approaching us and looking at Oliver with respect and anger in his grey eyes. I was genuinely surprised how civilized he was acting, but again, he had no reason to be jealous or overprotective. We weren't together.

\- Excuse me, Wood – he looked at Oliver – Can I steal your partner away for a dance?

Oliver nodded and put my hand in Draco's. When my skin touched his cold hands I felt like an electric shock ran through my whole body. I missed holding his hands in the hallways or at night. Playing with his long fingers while he laid in his bed, talking about everything and anything in the middle of the night. I missed feeling his hands around my body, when he held me close to himself while we were asleep. I had to force back my tears when I looked up at him. He was beautiful. Almost too beautiful to be too.

\- May I have this dance? – he didn't wait for my answer. Draco pulled me closer and placed his other hand on my waist. It was so easy for me to follow his lead. The memory of us slow dancing around the huge Christmas tree in the even huger living room of the Malfoy Manor from last winter rushed back to my mind. We sneaked out of his room after his parents went to sleep and cuddled up on the coach with hot chocolate in our hands, legs tangled as we watched the flames dancing in the fireplace. Out of nowhere, Draco stood up and pulled me with him to dance. And we did. We danced with no music playing, our carefree laughter filled the silent house. We were so happy and so in love in our bubble, we didn't even realize that we actually woke up Lucius and Narcissa who watched us having fun.

\- You look breathtakingly beautiful – he whispered in my ear. Shiver ran down my spine, and the butterflies woke up in my stomach. No, it wasn't right. He was at the Ball with someone else, so I was. – Y/N...

\- What are we going, Draco? – I asked him. A month had passed ever since the night when we broke up, and I had to realize, I was still unable to move on. All my attempts of forgetting him were for nothing, because now, that he held me so close to his body that I could feel his heart beating fast. And his cologne filled with mint and his natural scent filled my nose and mind to the point where I couldn't think straight anymore. All those feelings, good and bad, love and pain, passion and suffering. It was him. And I.

\- I miss you – he buried his face in my neck and took a deep breath – Why did you come to the Ball with Oliver?

\- Oh, no – I pushed his head away – We are not doing this, Draco. You don't have the right to ask me these kind of questions. We're not together, so I don't have to explain myself to you anymore.

\- Y/N – Draco's hands held me tighter, like he was trying to cling to me – Please. Did you forget everything we had? – his eyes were filled with pain – Don't you remember the secret dates by the Great Lake? Or when we would sneak up to the Astronomy Tower to see the shooting stars and make wishes on them? – we were spinning around the dance floor, not paying attention to anyone around us – I only made one wish. To have you by my side and to feel your love for the rest of my life. Please, tell me you still remember...

\- Of course I do – I said – But I also remember all the pain you caused. I still remember every fight we had. Every bad word we threw at each other. I remember the jealousy, and how insanely overprotective and controlling you would get from time to time – I looked up at him with tears in my eyes – I remember how much we were destroying each other, Draco.

\- If it isn't destroying you, then it is not love – his voice was hard. I looked away from him, only to catch Pansy and Blaise staring at us from the side of the dance floor. Their faces showed concern, worry and hope at the same time.

\- No. If it is love, then is should build us – I said slowly – Our relationship was toxic, Dray. You have to face it. We were killing each other slowly – my voice broke a little – All we did was fight. You were never good with confessing your feelings to yourself, let alone showing it to someone. And I needed you to do it, so I pushed you. I'm terribly sorry for forcing you into something you clearly wasn't comfortable with in the first place – I apologised to him – But I came to a realization, that if I have to fight and ask for your attention, than I don't want it at all.

\- What do you mean I never showed you how I felt? – he stopped for a bare second, but continued dancing – What about all the gifts that I bought to you?

\- That's exactly what I'm talking about – I raised my voice – Gifts. I never asked for them. All I wanted was your affection. All I wanted was you to love me the same way I loved you

\- Loved? – this time he really stopped dancing. We were standing in the middle of the dance floor, facing each other for the first time in weeks. I could tell that our schoolmates were watching us, waiting for a big drama, but all I could think about was how did we end up here? After all those fights, we still had energy to argue more. And we did it while our song was playing in the background, just to make the whole situation even worse.

\- I need to heal – tears ran down my cheeks as I looked him in the eye – You know that the only way a wound can heal, is if you stop touching it. You are that wound for me, Dray. I need to stay away from you. I need to stop thinking about you. I need to stop loving you so I can finally learn to be happy again without you. So I can love again one day.

I took a step closer to him. He looked so lost and so hurt. My heart was breaking by the sight of his grey eyes filling with tears. I placed a hand on his soft cheek and caressed the pale skin with my thumb in a calming way. After all, I can wanted the best for him.

\- Until you heal yourself, you'll be toxic to every woman who tries to love you, Draco – I whispered so only he could hear me. He grabbed the hand on his cheek and tried to pull me back to him, but I was faster and stepped away from him, turning my back at the boy who I loved with every piece of my heart. But he was also the boy who hurt me so many times. I never knew I could feel so much pain, and yet be so in love with the person causing it.

\- Can we please leave? – I asked Oliver when I successfully pushed everyone out of my way. He was waiting by the huge door, looking at me with worry and concern written all over his face. Pansy was already standing there with him, knowing very well that I was going to need her too for the rest of the night. I wanted to look bad. I wanted to see him one last time. I don't know what I wanted to see exactly. Maybe the pain in his eyes. The tears streaming down his beautiful angelic face. I wanted to see him in the same state that I had been in for weeks. But I couldn't do it. I knew if I saw him hurt – because of me – I would have pushed away all the bad memories, all the pain, and the suffering that I had to go through because of him, and I would have ran back to him just to tell him how much I still love him and how much I want to protect him. But instead I grabbed Oliver and Pansy's hands and dragged them with me to the courtyard. When I felt the cold breeze hitting my face, I let everything out. I fell in my knees and sobbed. I had to realize, if your heart hurts a little after letting go of someone that's okay. It means that your feelings were genuine. No one likes endings. But sometimes we have to put things that were once good to an end after they turn toxic to our wellbeing. Not every new beginning is meant to last forever. And not every person who walks into our life is meant to stay. Most relationship fail not because of the absence of love. Love is always present. It's just that one loves too much and the other loves too little.


	8. Draco's pet

Draco had the worst day ever. Ever since the Dark Lord was back, and he was forced to become a Death Eater himself, everything was going downhill for him. He had troubles with sleeping, focusing or just being himself in general. He hated the situation he was in, and wanted to take her hand and run away. Somewhere far, somewhere safe. Somewhere, where they could be alone. Happily.

When he got out of his last class that day, he wanted nothing, but go up to the Astronomy Tower and be with her. He hadn't seen her all day, and truth was, he missed her jasmine scented brown hair and those mesmerising bluish-greenish always sparkling eyes. She was the complete opposite of him, but that was what Draco needed. She was everything he wasn't. She was always happy, saw the good in everything and everyone and always knew how to make Draco feel better and safe. She was a Hufflepuff, but damn, Draco loved that Hufflepuff girl more than anything in his life. She was his Hufflepuff.

"Cho" Draco called after the Rawenclaw girl, who was chatting with one of the Weasley twins. He knew they were friends, so she might have known where she was "Do you know where Angelina is?"

"No, sorry, Draco" she smiled at him weakly "Haven't seen her all day. But try the library thou. She might be there, working on her Transfigurations essay"

"Alright, thanks" he nodded and left to find his girl. She had to be somewhere in the Castle. Last night they were together, sneaked out after the Prefects' checked if everyone was in their own room, and went up to the Tower to cuddle and talk. She was oddly quite the whole time, but Draco thought it was only because of the hundreds of essays they had to turn in just in a very short of time.

He was beyond terrified when he couldn't find her neither in the library, nor in the Hufflepuff common room. He even checked the Hospital Wing, but she wasn't there either. Draco trusted his guts. They had known each other for years, and he knew her better than himself. If something was wrong, or if she was in danger, he would have known it. So instead of running around the Castle like a maniac, he decided to go to the Room of Requirements and work on his mission. He made a mental note to himself, to try and find her before dinner.

"Hey, mate" Blaise greeted his friend when Draco joined them at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He only nodded back and his eyes scanned the whole Hall, searching for the girl who had been missing for the whole day now. He frowned when he couldn't find her at the Hufflepuff table, nor with the Golden Trio. Where on Earth she can be? Draco thought to himself and sat down to eat, but his appetite was gone when he thought about Angelina being hurt or worse. Being kidnapped by Voldemort.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's monotone and deep voice pulled him back to reality. Draco looked up at his Professor with a questioning look on his face. He hadn't done anything bad, as fas as he was concerned. "Could you please come with me? I need to discuss an important matter with you."

Draco stood up and followed the man. For first, he thought they were going to his office, but they soon left the Castle and went to the Forbidden Forest. He knew they had to come here, so no-one could hear what they had to talk about. If they knew, Draco would have been expelled for long now.

"He is getting rather impatient with you, Draco" Snape looked at his Godson with both worry and disappointment. He knew that the Dark Lord wasn't playing any games, especially now, that he was so close to finally kill the boy "Can you do it?"

"I just need a couple of more days" Draco said "The cabinet is almost fixed, I've been testing it for days now. When it's done, I'll let him know myself"

"A week. No more. If you fail, he will not hesitate to kill you" and with that, Snape disappeared, leaving Draco in the Forest alone. He wasn't scared anymore. After sitting at the same table with Voldemort, and having him walking around the house he used to call home, the Forbidden Forest was a sunny paradise with rainbows and everything nice. Draco was glad that he had the chance ti be alone. Everything was getting too much for him, and he still had no idea where his girlfriend was. He looked up at the clear sky, staring at the full Moon. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be out there, when there were lycanthropes at the edge of changing.

Draco was on his way out of the Forest when he heard a howl and a painful squeak. Before he could think, he was trying to find the source of the voice. Something deep in him told him to stay and try to help. Maybe it was because he hadn't really done anything nice to anything or anyone in his entire life, apart from being overprotective when it came to look after Angelina. But that was it. He wasn't the best person, and he knew it. And he desperately wanted to do something good for once.

"Oh Gosh" he stopped when he saw a lycanthrope, laying on the ground with a bleeding leg. It was trying to stand up, but the second it almost succeeded, it was back on the ground again with an even more painful squeak than before. At first, it didn't see Draco, but when he took a step closer, he accidentally stepped on a bough which alerted the creature.

Draco's greyish blue eyes locked with its yellow ones. There was something mild in its gaze. There was something oddly familiar in the way its eyes twinkled. It was like they were dancing. Every time Draco took a step forward, the creature crawled further.

"Easy" he extended his arm, indicating that he wasn't a threat "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you..."

Draco felt his heart beating in his throat. Only if Angelina knew what he was about to do. She would have flipped at him, telling him how reckless it is, and he should call for someone who knows better, or just leave the creature alone. They were dangerous after all. But he had to stay. At least, he had to try to help. He knew it was a human in the first place. Lycanthropy was not a choice by one individual. They didn't ask for this. So Draco did what he thought would help. He talked to the creature.

"I can see that you are hurt" he said slowly, kneeling down on the cold ground a few steps away from it "I can see that your leg is bleeding. You must be in a lot of pain now."

The creature looked at him with its head tilted to the side. It was listening to Draco's calm and slow voice.

"I want to help you" he swallowed "I am going to tear a piece of my robe and use it to clean your wound" he pointed at his robe and waited for any sign. A small whimp left the creature, so he did as he said. He tore a piece of his robe and slowly reached the injured lycanthrope. He gently cleaned it's wound, but never broke eye contact. He wanted to be aware of every single move of his and of the creature's as well. From that close, he could see that how similar the colour of its four coat was to Angelina's hair. He was getting even more worried now. He still didn't know where his girlfriend was, and yet, he was trying to help a monster instead of trying to find her.

"Here you go" he checked if the wound was clean "Now I am going to use another piece to swathe your wound, so dirt will not get in and it will not get infected."

He talked slowly, and made sure he didn't made any quick movement which could have scare the creature. He was surprised of the softness if its fur. He always imagined them having a rather coarse hair. When he was down, he sat still and stared at the magical creature in front of him. It was looking at its leg, trying to move it, but it found it painful.

"You are not that scary at all" he said quietly "They say you are a monster because you are different and you do bad things. That you hurt other people. But wouldn't it mean we are all monsters?" He played with the sleeves of his robe, which was covering his dark mark "We are alike. I'm a monster too..."

Draco sat there for minutes, just watching the creature in front of him. But those minutes turned into hours and he couldn't leave. Something kept him there. Sometime after midnight, he fall asleep, leaning back to a nearby tree.

It was dawn when a whimper woke him up. He jumped up and watched as the creature started to turn back into it's human form. He was desperate to see who it really was. He had to know they were alright, and didn't need any more help. Draco had to grab a hold at the tree when he saw the witch in front of him. He thought he was only dreaming. Those beautiful blueish-green eyes were looking at him with so much shame, pain and despair in them.

"Draco" Angelina's voice was raspy, and filled with pain. She was looking at a pale Draco, who was still holding onto the tree, trying to process everything he had just seen.

"Angelina?" Draco let go off of the tree and took a step closer to the girl slowly. There she was, hair tangled, blood drained on her leg, and her clothes were torn, barely covering her delicate body. He wasted to time to run up to her and wrap his robe around the girl's trembling body. He took her face between his hands and looked at her face closely, searching for any other injury apart from the one on her left leg "Thanks Merlin you are alright" he said and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing into her hair.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" She asked "Don't you find me disgusting? How can you still touch me? Kiss me?"

"No, baby, no!" Draco shook his head and looked deeply in her eyes "It's still you. My blooming little Hufflepuff. I don't care what you turn into. I just want to keep you safe"

"But I'm a monster, Draco" a tear slipped down her cheek "I had hurt people. What if I will hurt you next time?

"I'm a monster too" he implied to the mark on his forearm "But hey, were are pretty hot monsters, aren't we?" He winked at her and caressed her back with his fingertips. It made Angelina shiver and smile at the same time "Listen, we all hurt other people. We are not perfect. But I know you, and I know that you would never hurt someone on purpose. You are too pure for that."

Angelina stood on her tiptoes and kissed Draco. She always knew that she loved him, but what she was feeling in that moment was far beyond love.

"Besides, I'd imagined you being my bet, but not quite like this" he winked at her.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy and kiss me again" she rolled her eyes and enjoyed her boyfriend obeying her wish. It was something magical in that kiss. Two cursed soul finding their piece of Heaven in each other. The light, brought by their love was stronger that the darkness in them. It made them even. It made them perfect for each other.


	9. Hate that I love you

Maybe it was in their blood, maybe that was their own, unique way to show their most secret desire to each other, but when it came to rivalry, Y/N Y/L/N and Draco Malfoy had no mercy to each other. The two young Slytherin - both coming from powerful and old pureblood families - couldn't stand each other from the first moment they ran into each other on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. Malfoy said something about Y/L/N being a clumsy filthy little Mudblood, having no idea who he really was talking to. But little, eleven years old Y/N grabbed her wand and jinxed him in a heartbeat. Ever since that moment, they had been sworn enemies. And their rivalry and hatred towards each other only gotten worse throughout their years.

It started with a healthy little competition between the two of them, seeing who could earn more House Points to Slytherin, or who could get a higher score on a test. They were one of the brightest students in their year, but their rivalry usually ended with Draco and Y/N getting detention for yelling at each other or bothering the other during class or in the corridors. Everyone around them found their little game rather amusing, and they were making bets who would confess their undying love first. To their housemates biggest disappointment, it never happened. The two had nothing but rage in their hearts when the other's name was mentioned in a conversation. It certainly didn't help their situation, when they both were Prefects. Professor Snape wasn't blind, he saw what he saw and in his own, strange way, he found their rivalry very entertaining. He had no problem with having Malfoy and Y/L/N as Prefects, because he knew very well that his two secret favourite students would make a competition out of their duties and excel them.

But there was one thing, only one, that Y/N was better at. And it was loving. No matter how annoying, controlling and snobbish she found her family, she loved them with all she had. She grew up in a family with only pureblood wizards and witches in it, and she respected their wish that she was to marry another like them, preferably a pureblood Slytherin boy. Draco, on the other hand, was always terrible when it came to feelings. His family wasn't like the Y/L/N's, they would have never gave him the same love and affection Y/N was receiving, and his childhood was very different from hers. But the Malfoy and Y/L/N parents never found their lack of ability to love an issue. In fact, they truly believed that their kids' competitive side would be the key to a successful marriage filled with love and passion. Little did they know, Draco and Y/N would have done everything to stay out of each other's lives. The young wizard and witch might have been one of the brightest, but the power of their families were stronger than them, and no matter how hard they tried to convince their parents that an arranged marriage was not only old fashioned and violating to their will to choose their life long partner freely, but the biggest mistake they could force their kids to make. Unfortunately, Lucius and Y/D/N had already agreed and celebrated the two families' union, and Narcissa and Y/M/N had already planned the whole wedding. Draco and Y/N only had to show up and swore a lifelong commitment to the other. The day of their wedding was thoughts as a blessing to the Malfoy-Y/L/N family, but for the freshly graduated wizard and witch, it was the beginning of Hell.

"You think you know everything better?" Draco asked his wife as they arrived home from St. Mungo's. If seven years together at Hogwarts wouldn't have been enough, of course both of them had to have the same dream of becoming a Healer.

"I don't think" Y/N dropped her bag on the sofa and picked up their mail from the coffee table "I know that I know better"

Draco scoffed and went to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him loudly. Y/N only rolled her eyes at her husbands ridiculous behaviour and went to the kitchen to check on their house elf. Y/N was against the idea to have one, she never liked seeing them doing almost slave work, but Lucius insisted. Deep down she was actually happy to have Navy, who kept the house clean and always made the most delicious meals for them, because as much as Y/N loved working as a Healer, it was tiring and both she and Draco spent most of their times at St. Mungo's.

"Hey, Navy" she greeted the elf, who was busy preparing the mashed potatoes. She chuckled at her, as she had to stand of her toes to reach the kitchen counter, even though she was already standing on a stool. The light blue bow was on her head, a gift from Y/N from last month, when the house elf prepared her favourite chocolate and strawberry cake and a hot bath, to help her owner relax and calm down after loosing her first patient.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Malfoy" Navy smiled at her owner and offered her a glass of wine. She was freed, but she loved to work for Draco and Y/N Malfoy "Long day?"

"Yes" she smiled at her weekly and sat down by the kitchen island, slowly sipping of her wine and looking around their kitchen. Her eyes stopped on their wedding picture collage. Narcissa's gift for their third anniversary as a married couple. Y/N let out a sigh and looked away. Merlin knows how many times Y/N tried to make their marriage work. She never asked to be in love with him, or Draco to love her. She knew it was a lost case from the very beginning, but if she had to spend the rest of her life with him, they should have at least tried to be friends, instead of enemies. But every time she tried to be the bigger person, they always ended up in a screaming match, throwing hurtful words at each other. Needless to stay, she was tired of their relationship. She had to deny her feelings for a long time, but as scary as they were, they were real. Y/N couldn't tell when did it happen exactly, but one night, after a big fight, Draco stormed out of their house and spent the night at Blaise's place. That night, she couldn't sleep. She kept waking up in every half an hour, checking if Draco came back, only to find the other side of their shared bed empty and cold. She knew he was hurt too, that's why he chose to leave, and Y/N could only pray he wasn't hurt and was in a safe place. That night, she realised, no matter how many fights they have, no matter how many more competition they had to go through, no matter how much of a dick both of them could be, she wanted Draco is her life. He had been a constant person in her whole life, and helped her to always be just a but better, study just a bit more. He motivated her, he kept her on her toes. And the most painful thing was, she hated that his icy blue eyes meant safety for her. Y/N hated that deep down she really loved Draco and wanted to make him happy in any way possible. But they were stubborn and their pride would have never let them to talk about their feelings openly. So they chose what they were best at, they competed with each other. The rivalry never left their life, and after school, they had to find new things they could compete in. They always tried to buy the bigger present or the more expensive one for Christmas or for birthday. They always tried to treat more patients at the hospital. They always tried to read more books, write more letters to their friends.

But knowing each other for fourteen years, and fighting or competing with each other for that long tired out them. Y/N had enough of it. It broke her heart, and she felt like she failed as a wife. She never failed in anything before. Not even a surprise test back at Hogwarts.

"What's for dinner, Navy?" Draco asked when he arrived to the kitchen. Y/N looked at her husband. Draco took a shower and changed into grey joggers and a black shirt. His hair was still a bit wet, and he smelled like mint and thyme.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy" Navy smiled at her other owner and gave a glass of wine to Draco too. Draco looked at his wife from the corner of his eyes. He frowned when he saw Y/N being zoned out, deep in her thoughts. Something was clearly bothering her, and he wanted to know what was giving him a hard time. He saw a new intern, being too friendly with her today, and his whole body tensed at the thought of him assaulting his wife. They might have being one weird of a married couple, but Draco would have never let anybody hurt his wife.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked Y/N and put down his glass. She looked up at him with empty eyes. She searched his eyes, looking for a tiny little flame in them. She was waiting for a sign, that something was there for them. But his eyes remained emotionless and cold. No sight of love or care in them.

"I can't do this anymore" she whispered and stood up from her seat, leaving the kitchen and Draco behind. Y/N went to the living room and paced around, thinking of so many things at once, she couldn't even follow her own thoughts in her head. She felt like she was slowly fading away, not really knowing anymore who she was. Their marriage was slowly eating her alive, and she was tired of fighting. She wanted peace. She wanted love. She wanted to be held at night while she talked about an interesting case in the hospital, or the new book about healing potions she just read. She wanted to walk around in London, hand in hand, observing the muggles world and pretending she belonged there and wasn't actually a witch. She wanted rose and hearts. She wanted honest kisses and not forced ones. She craved for a partner, not a husband. She needed someone in her life, who made her feel weak but strong at the same time.

"What do you mean that you cannot do this anymore?" Draco followed her. He was furious. It had been seven years since they got married. Seven years off his life wasted for nothing. He obeyed his parents' wish and married the girl who was always his rival. His biggest competition in his whole life.

"I'm tired, Draco" she sighed and sat down on the sofa. Y/N buried her face in her hands and tried to shut out everything that was around her. The perfectly decorated living room which reflected her modern, yet sophisticated style. The familiar scent of vanilla and camomile that filled the whole house. Draco, who was taking heavy breathes and was watching her losing herself right in front of his eyes. She wanted to be in her old bedroom with her favourite Puffskein, reading a book or writing a letter to her friends. Or at anywhere, but their house.

"You think I'm not?" He scoffed and looked out of the huge window. It was raining outside, the raindrops on the glass were racing, trying to reach the bottom of the window first. Draco followed them with his eyes, seeing when one drop reached the bottom, it disappeared somewhere. He found him seeing him and Y/N in them. They were always competing with each other, but when they finally reached their goal, a new opportunity of rivalry appeared. He always wondered what was going to happen when one day they won't find anything to compete for. Were they going to disappear just like the raindrops at the bottom of the window? Did they just reach their bottom?

"Not everything is about you, damn it" Y/N stood up and ran her hands through her hair. She was furious now. Draco was acting like he was the only victim here. But truth is, he never tried to make it work. He just simply put up with their arranged marriage and chose to live a miserable and loveless life. But she craved for more "Do you think you're the only one who's suffering in this fucking loveless, cold and forced marriage?" Y/N was raging over his comment "You were so damn occupied by your own sulking, that you didn't even realise that I've been trying my hardest to make this sad excuse of a relationship work. I tried everything to please you, to make you happy" she yelled at him "I'm sorry, Draco. I know I'm not the woman of your dreams. I know that I'm not the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, but we both know we had no choice" Y/N was fighting back her tears. She was hurt, desperate and tired. She just wanted to sleep "Do you think it was my dream to marry someone who is so selfish that instead of trying to work at least on a friendship, he chose to be an even bigger twat than before?"

Draco was speechless. He had never seen Y/N like this before. It wasn't pride talking from her. It was her heart. This was the first time she let her heart take over the control over her words and said what she really wanted to say. He knew he wasn't the best husband, but in his point of view, he was really trying too. Back at Hogwarts, he used to say really hurtful things to her. Things, that a teenage boy would say to a girl who he is crushing on. Draco tried to deny it for so long, but after a while it was impossible to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks, the knot in his stomach or the beat his heart tend to skip every time they were bickering with each other or arguing. But he knew he was possessive over the young Slytherin girl when he felt his blood boiling by the sight of her in another boy's arms.

"It is our duty to keep the bloodline pure" she said "If I didn't respect my family, I would have left after the first year" tears were running down her cheeks, and she tried to keep herself together. She had to keep up her act, just for a few more minutes. She could cry and break down when she was alone, in the safety of her study "I'll talk to our parents tomorrow about this issue" she looked at Draco for one last time and made her way out of their living room.

Draco knew he had to push his pride aside and act like a grown up man. They weren't kids anymore. Acting like this wasn't the solution anymore. He couldn't act like he didn't care. He knew he was losing her. He took a deep breath and opened up his heart. He didn't pretend anymore. He didn't fight with his feelings anymore. Hogwarts was history. Their childish rivalry was in the past. They weren't playing with grades, House Points or Prefect duties anymore. Their hearts and souls were the bet.

"Stay!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Her smaller frame collided into his much larger body. She was so soft and fragile, he wanted nothing more than to protect her from the cruelty of the world and even from his dark side "Y/N, hear me out, please"

She tried to break out of his grip, but Draco was stronger and held her close to him. He had to feel her body against his for the the last time probably. He was not fighting. Fighting harder than never before. It was pathetic and he even found himself as a sorry excuse of not just a husband, but a man. Fighting, when he was already losing someone. Of course he was too stupid to do something sooner. But he never had to worry about losing someone or something. He always had the luxury of safety.

"I want to be with you" he said out of blue "It is as simple, and as complicated as that" his mouth was forming the words without his brain having the chance to think about the consequences of them. Maybe this was his one and only chance to finally man up and do something for her, apart from buying luxurious gifts "I know that you're no good for me and I'm no good for you, but the truth is, it's worse without you" he remembered those few nights they spent away from each other. He hated that he had no idea what she was doing, where she was or with who "Even when I try not to want you, I end up needing you" his words were simple and honest. It wasn't Draco's stubborn mind speaking, but his cold heart that was too fragile "You're my favourite joy, yet my endless pain"

Y/N was finally looking up at him, getting lost in the depth of his ocean blue eyes. For the very first time, she felt like she was floating, instead of drowning in them. It was a strange feeling, but somehow, it warmed her inside. Draco lost the bottle, and his walls collapsed down. Those tall walls were finally gone, and Y/N had the chance to see the real Draco. The Draco, who was afraid of loving, because he never saw the true form of love. The Draco, who always had to prove himself. The Draco, who was desperate for love, affection, recognition and tenderness. He wanted to be held and kissed. He wanted to lay his head on Y/N's lap, telling her about his dream from the previous night, or how he wanted to have at least two babies, because he was an only child and wanted his kids to always have someone who they could play with. He wanted to share his deepest desires and biggest fears. He wanted someone, who was like him. And he had that person, but was losing them, because of his lack of confidence in himself as a lover and husband.

"I tried to hate you, but the only thing I hated is how much I loved you" he breathed in her ears as he embraced her. He took a deep breathe, enjoying how her sweet scent filled up his nose and warmed his body. She felt like home.

"You're only saying those things to keep me around" she shook her head. Y/N knew it was too good to be true. Hearing those things from him woke up the butterflies in her stomach, but they died the second she realised Draco was probably only saying all these beautiful and poetic things, because he was afraid of his parents reaction. She knew he always wanted to please their parents to avoid confrontation with them. It was just like that again. She tried again, to tore her body out of their embrace, but she was weak. All the pain, all the tears made her weaker and weaker.

"No" he sighed and grabbed her face in his big hands "It's always been you, even when I didn't want you. It was you when you went to the Yule Ball with that annoying Ravenclaw bloke so as revenge I took that girl from Beauxbatons" Draco kissed her nose "It was you, when we accidentally met at the Astronomy Tower and watched the shooting stars together" Draco kissed her forehead "It was you who I was searching for during the Bottle of Hogwarts" both of them froze for a quick moment at the mention of that night "It was you, I was always so afraid of, because I knew you could read my like a book and wouldn't put up with my bullshit" he chuckled "It was you, I was terrified of, because even though I tried to deny it, deep down in my stone cold heart, I knew I was slowly falling in love with you" his lips were only an inch away from her soft ones. They had kissed before. It was their duty after all to make an heir. But this time, it felt like they were about to share their very first kiss. Both of them felt the butterflies dancing a dangerous tango in their stomach and their cheeks were crimson red from anger, from pain, from the restrained emotions and tears. They were about to start another war "It's just always been you"

"Kiss me" Y/N breathed softly. She had to feel his words on her own lips. She needed to feel the truth behind every single letter that left his mouth. And Draco kissed her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow and he only had that moment to share all his feelings, thoughts and secrets with her. Their kiss was the full stop the end of their book. Their first book was finally finished. It was all tears, pain, fight, jealousy, possession, rivalry and toxicity, but that kiss opened a new book with endless of new pages. They knew they wanted to fill those pages with trust, love, happiness, smiles and with memories together. Of course the rivalry stayed, but it was about who could love the other more, or who woke up more times when Scorpius was crying in the middle of the night. After all, their parents were true. Draco and Y/N's rivalry was the key to their successful, never boring and passionate marriage.


	10. That Ravenclaw Party

The Common Room of the Ravenclaw Tower was filled with drunk and dancing bodies. Music was blasting from somewhere, and the whole room was resplendent in blue light. Y/N was dancing in the middle of the room with some of her fellow students, letting the sound of the bass guitar vibrate in her heart and the beat of drums echo in her throat. The rhythm of music was in control over her body, and she followed its orders. She swung her hips in a figure-of-eight, her hands sliding up on her body, slipping delicately on her slightly sweat covered skin. She ran her fingers through her hair and opened her eyes. Euphoria pervaded her whole system. She felt free. She felt happy. She felt carefree. She felt vivid after a stressful and tough week with too many tests and assignments for her liking. She already knew on Monday that their week was going to be one hell of a ride, and by Wednesday, she just wanted to throw away her books and parchments. So when the Ravenclaw boy asked her is she wanted to go to their party on Friday night, she didn't even think about saying no. The tall, brunette boy smiled at her and told Y/N to bring a plus one if she wanted. Lucky for Y/N, Pansy Parkinson felt the same way about their week, and she immediately rose from her ashes when she heard their was a party and they were invited. The two Slytherin girl got ready together in their dorm room and drank a few shots of the Firewhiskey that Pansy successfully smuggled in at the beginning of the school year. They were already tipsy when they walked to to Ravenclaw Tower, giggling as their heels echoed through the empty corridors with every step they took. It didn't take them too much to find their friends, who were also invited by the same boy. One drinking game followed the other, and soon, most of the wizards and witches were drunk and liberated.

"What do you think of Nott?" Pansy asked Y/N in the bathroom. Y/N checked herself in the mirror while her best friend used the loo. Her makeup was a little smudged, but it still looked good. Pansy did an amazing work with her eyeliner and lipstick. She loved how the black liner highlighted her Y/E/C eyes. She looked innocent and sinful at the same time. And also drunk. Her eyes were a little bit red and glossy. She felt like her reflection was blurry and moving, even though she was leaning to the sink to keep her balance. Y/N splashed cold water on her sweaty face and tapped it dry with a towel, before she tied her hair up in a tight ponytail "I mean, is it true that Theo and Tracey are a thing?"

"What?" Y/N laughed "No way, Nott thinks Tracey is way too annoying" she shook her head and looked at her friend with a smirk "Finally admitting you're a simp for him?"

"Shut up" Pansy rolled her eyes "Maybe he's not that bad, okay?" She shrugged "He has a lovely smile and nice eyes" Y/N tried to hide her smile but it was almost impossible. She had been watching Pansy and Theo for the last couple of weeks, trying to figure out what was going on between the two, apart from the occasional flirting and secret little glances at the other when one of them wasn't looking.

"Let's face it, Pans, Nott is very hot and he's got a great sense of humour" Y/N stated and put a little perfume behind her ears. They walked out of the bathroom with hand in hand, trying to not lose the other in the crowded room as they made their way to the table that was filled with all kinds of alcohol, soft drinks and snacks. Pansy poured a shot for the both of them and handed one glass to Y/N. Her eyes spot a familiar figure, his platinum blonde hair sticked out of the darkness of the room. Pansy looked back at her friend with a knowing smirk. She knew if Draco was here too, she was going to have the time of her life by just watching her two best friends.

"Maybe you shouldn't say these things now that Malfoy is here" she winked at drowned her drink in no time "You know how possessive that twat is"

Y/N groaned at the mention of the name. Draco and her had been good friends since the first day they both were sorted into Slytherin. Their relationship was rather complicated. Most of their housemates would have sworn they hated each other, and their often screaming match in the common room didn't really help to disprove their beliefs. Others would have said they were more than friends, because they were always seen together. It was never Draco or Y/N, it was always Draco and Y/N. Draco and Y/N entering the Great Hall. Draco and Y/N sitting together in classes. Draco and Y/N studying in the library. Draco and Y/N going to Hogsmade. Draco and Y/N walking around the castle. It was always Draco being overprotective and possessive, threatening everyone who just dared to look at Y/N badly. It was always Y/N calming Draco down and stopping him to get in more trouble. It was always Draco holding her just a little bit closer with his hands on her waist at parties. It was always Y/N sitting on Draco's lap with her hands around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. But if their closest friends would have to say something about the two, they would have said they were the most intimidating Slytherins in their year, but also the most coward ones because they were scared to admit their feelings. A bright wizard and witch, but too blind to actually see the way they were looking at each other.

Y/N thought Draco wasn't coming to the party, and as much as she liked having him around, she felt a little relieved when she didn't see him all night. She knew Draco only wanted the best for her and keep her safe, but she had to get loose from time to time. And with Draco around, it was almost impossible. As for Draco, he didn't actually plan on coming. He wasn't even invited. All he wanted was to chill in their own common room with his friends, but when he heard from Nott that Y/N was invited by that Andrew bloke, he know he had to come. The single thought of that git being near to her made his blood boil in rage and jealousy. He was the only one who was allowed to be near her when she was drunk. Draco loved drunk Y/N, she was flirty, fierce and bold, but he hated she got too friendly and gave hugs and compliments to everybody. He wanted her to be like that just with him. Draco's grey eyes scanned the crowded room. He was trying to find the girl desperately, so he could take her back to their own common room. It wasn't like he didn't like to party. Draco Malfoy could be the life of the party if he wanted to, but he certainly didn't enjoy partying with the other Houses. He liked the safety of their own common room, and he felt more free when only Slytherins were around him. Mostly because every single boy in their House knew that Y/N was off limits to them. Draco only liked to have her around. Draco only danced with her. Draco only hugged her small body and only kissed her soft cheeks.

"Oi, Y/L/N" he called her name when he finally spotted her and Pansy playing beer-pong with Andrew and another Ravenclaw boy. He didn't like the way the boy was looking at her while she leaned forward to be closer to the cups and throw the small ball into one of them "Nott, c'mon. Someone's hitting on your girl" Draco grabbed Theo by his shirt and pulled the guy with him. He needed a good excuse to go up to them and drag the girls away. He knew how his mate was feeling about the Parkinson girl, and Theo and his jealousy came to his benefit.

"What the hell?" Nott had no idea what was going on. He was minding his own business, chatting with his classmates. He knew he had nothing to worry about, because the guy who was looking at Pansy actually wanted someone else from their own House "Why don't you just ask her out finally?" He groaned and stood next to Malfoy when they reached the corner when the two pairs were playing.

Draco's eyes almost fell out of their places when he saw the tight, black dress Y/N was wearing. Her hair was up in a ponytail, leaving her neck and shoulders exposed. He would have loved to see her in that dress, and would have had no problem with it if he was here with her from the first second. But thinking how many boys could already see her body in that dress just made her already boiling anger even worse.

"Having fun?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Draco's voice scared Y/N, and she dropped the ball that she was previously holding. She turned around and looked at Draco with innocent eyes and an angelic smile. He might have melted into it if he wasn't so angry at her for not telling him about her plans "Are you drunk?"

"I'm moderately functional" she giggle and threw her arms around Draco's tall frame. He immediately sneaked his arms around her waist, holding her steady and close to him. Her flowery perfume caressed his nose, and he would have enjoyed it if it wasn't mixing with the smell of fire whiskey and butter beer. He tried to hide his smile that was playing on his lips when she buried her face in his neck and planted small kisses on his skin. Draco knew Y/N was trying to distract him from causing a scene in front of everyone. Some people saw Draco as a toxic man, but Y/N knew better. She knew it was Draco's way to show that he cared. He looked down at her and tucked a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I'll take that as a no" he chuckled and grabbed her hand "C'mon, we're going back to the Slytherin common room" he laced their fingers together and tried to pull the girl with him, but she stayed right where she was. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He was tired. He had a hard week and he wanted to be back in their common room with Y/N by his side, playing with her hands while she read one of her books or chatted with Pansy about nonsense topics. He really didn't mind listening them talking about clothes and skin care as long as he could feel her fingers playing with his hair or caressing the inside of his forearm.

"I'm not going back yet" she stated and dropped Draco's hand "C'mon, Malfoy. The night is still young and you should unwind a little too" she pleaded him with huge eyes, but Draco didn't care. Y/N was too drunk, along with Pansy. He wanted his girl, who was officially his girl, and her best friend back in the safety of their dorm room. Y/N had no chance to turn back and continue the match that was rudely interrupted by a moody and possessive Draco Malfoy, because the boy in name picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, holding her tightly, so she wouldn't fell. He pushed his classmates out of his way and ignored Y/N constant hitting on his back.

"Stop moving around or you'll fall down" he smacked his butt and smirked to himself. Draco knew how easily she could get mad, but she also calmed down soon. She just needed a little fresh air and to be away from all the booze.

"You're not my favourite person today" she whined and gave up on trying to escape. His grip was too tight on her anyway, and she realised her fall would have been very painful.

"Please" Draco scoffed "I'm not your favourite person any day" he rolled his eyes and stopped walking when he reached the Courtyard. He slowly put down a giggling Y/N and watched as she skipped to a bench and sat down, patting the spot right next to her as an invite to have Draco join her.

"I have tea" she smirked and let her out of the tight ponytail. Draco watched in amazement how her hair flow so smoothly around her face, covering her naked shoulders "You have to promise me you won't tell anybody" she pointed her finger at him as a warning "It's a top secret" she whispered with a smile "So, guess what?" She started excitedly "Pansy was peeing while I checked my makeup...by the way, don't you think she did a good job making me look pretty tonight?" Y/N fluttered her eyelashes and leaned closer to Draco. He couldn't hide his smile anymore. She was the most adorable thing in that very moment, and it made it even better he was the only one with her.

"You're always beautiful" he rolled his eyes and kissed her nose. She laughed and and playfully wiped down his kiss.

"Anyways" she laughed and grabbed his hand to play with one of his rings "She was asking me what I was thinking about Nott" Draco's hands clenched into a fist, but Y/N caressed them to calm him down "She finally admitted that she likes him" Draco laughed at how loud she was right now.

"How should I keep it as a secret if you're literally screaming it?" He looked at her and stood up, pulling Y/N with her "But I'll keep this secret" he winked at her "But let's go back to your room now."

This time, Y/N didn't argue. She felt she was running on low energy, and she felt even drunker now, that tiredness was slowly taking over her. Draco watched as she was happily skipping next to him, stopping for a bare second to wave to the portraits or point out something to him. It was way past midnight, and Draco could feel his eyelids getting heavier with every blink. They were almost at their Common Room when Y/N suddenly stopped and grabbed Draco's hand. He was wide awake as the familiar electricity ran through his whole body when she touched him. It was enough for him to see everything in pink. He felt how his heart skipped a beat and how the butterflies were having a rave party in his stomach.

"Look, I cannot prove what I'm about to tell you. You're going to have to trust me" her voice was low and Draco got worried. What could be so import and confidential that she felt the sudden urge so share it with him at 2 in the morning?

"We'll see. Spill" Draco looked at her seriously and even held back his breath. He wanted to hear only one thing from her, but he was sure that wasn't on her mind in that moment. She was way too drunk to think about them, and it hurt him a little bit. Draco always found it impossible to shake her out of his mind when he was drunk. If it wasn't enough to have her on his mind almost every single minute of the day, thinking how soft and small her hands felt in his, or how calming her voice was, he had to have those unholy things about him and her in his dorm room.

"I'm from the future" blurted out and laughed at the boy's funny expression. She was satisfied with herself. It was almost impossible to surprise him or caught off guard. But he was now standing in front of her with an amused, yet confused face.

"Merlin, are you high too?" He groaned and leaned closer to check her eyes, but as soon as he looked into them, he felt himself getting lost in those eyes. Those Y/E/C eyes were hunting him in his dreams, looking at him lovingly or looking up at him with tears and lust in them as she was kneeling in front of him.

"I wish I was. It's slightly more legal when I'm from" Y/N chirped and skipped away from Draco, who was still looking at the same spot she was previously standing at. He couldn't believe that energy that was still radiating from her whole body. She always surprised their friends with her drunk actions. They could never tell if it was flirty, happy, clingy, fierce or funny Y/N drinking with them, but they loved her anyway. Draco shook his head and hurried after her, fearing that she might sneak back into the party instead of going back to the Slytherin Common Room. He caught up with her just in time the door opened and allowed them to step into their common room. Finally. Draco thought. They were home, so now he only had to keep her silent and help her to her dorm room. He grabbed her elbow when she almost fell over a stool that was left in the middle of the room. Y/N was tired. She felt like her legs were made out of lead and her high heels were literally killing her feet. She struggled with opening her eyes again every time she blinked, and couldn't say a single sentence without yawning after every second word. She looked up at Draco with a sigh and dramatically looked back at the stairs that lead to her room.

"What?" Draco asked annoyedly. He wanted to be in his bed, forgetting about the slowly calming down rage in his veins. Back there, in the Ravenclaw Tower, he was so close to jump over the table and beat the shit out of Andrew. It was a very foolish move from him, trying anything with Y/N in the first place. It was a lost case from the beginning.

"Nothing" she sighed again, looking down at her small feet "I'll just climb up those stairs with my sore feet" she talked like a little girl and even managed to look almost as innocent too. Draco groaned and picked her up in his arms, making his way to the girls' dorm room. He wasn't complaining tho. Merlin knows how many times he imagined this scene, where he picked her up and took her to his room. He softly placed her down on her bed and looked down at her. She looked beautiful with her her laying in her pillow around his head like a fan. Her eyes were closed with she wasn't yet asleep. Something was missing for her. She slowly opened her eyes and held her hand out to Draco to grab it.

"Cuddles?" She asked with a slight smile. That was her way to apologise. Y/N knew Draco wasn't necessarily pissed at her, but more because he didn't know Pansy and her were going to a party in the first place. Draco liked to know where she was, just in case he had to go and get her. He just feared that she would do something that she would regret later, and most definitely didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Alright" he sighed happily and took off his shoes, before he grabbed Y/N heels and took them off for her. He went to her drawer and pulled out one of his old black shirts that Y/N stole a couple of weeks ago. Draco threw it at her and told Y/N to get changed while he went back to his own room to do the same.

"Did it hurt?" Y/N asked him, when Draco was back and they were tucked in bed, with Draco hugging her small body from behind. Her words were blurry from tiredness and the alcohol, so he had to really pay attention to understand what she was trying to say. It was hard. Not because it was impossible to understand what she was saying, but because his mind was somewhere else. He was fighting with the butterflies in his stomach and the heat burning his whole body as he held her in his arms. This was a first. They had never slept in the same bed before, only took a nap on one of the sofas in the Common Room in the middle of the day. But this was different. They were alone in the room, Draco was wearing only his PJ pants, and Y/N was wearing only Draco's old shirt. The whole room was silent, only their heavy breathing filled it. Draco finally felt calm. He had what he wanted. He was finally chilling how he wanted in the first place. In their own room, with her in his arms.

"Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?" He asked with a playful tone and intertwined their fingers to stop Y/N from playing with them. He just wanted to finally sleep and later wake up with her still by his side so her face could be the first thing he saw.

"No" she chuckled and turned over in his arms to see his face. She felt Draco's mint breathe in her face and smiled at him.

"Than what?" He pulled her closer and hid his face in her neck. Both of them knew it wasn't a friendly sleepover anymore. Friends didn't act like this. Friends didn't get jealous over some stupid Ravenclaw boy. Friends didn't felt the need to hold each other close every minute. Friends, didn't sleep in the same bed, being this close to each other and thinking about one thing only. Maybe their friends were wrong. Maybe they weren't that blind after all. Maybe they were very much aware of their actions and words. Maybe, just maybe, they didn't even have to say those words out loud, because they already knew everything that they should have said.

"Did it hurt when you fell for me?" She played with his soft hair. Draco buried his face deeper into her neck and chuckled softly. That girl was really something else.

"It was actually the most amazing fall ever" he kissed her neck softly and listened to her as her breathes get slower and heavier. He watched her in her sleep. Who would have thought they needed a stupid Ravenclaw party to finally take a step forward in their relationship? Draco was satisfied. He felt like the happiest man alive, and he planned to keep his happiness by his side for a very long time.


	11. Drown your demons

Everything has changed since the Ministry announced that He Who Shall Not Be Named returned. Hogwarts, the place that once was home and safety for its students became the main target. Darkness shadowed the place and everyone who was there. It felt like everyone was fighting with their own demons, some of them with even bigger and meaner ones. Students were afraid to walk to class or back to their dorms alone, always going in smaller or bigger groups. The Golden Trio acted even stranger than before, and the Professors kept a closer look on everyone and everything. Everyone had secrets, even those, who looked innocent. Trust became the most fragile and important thing, but they struggled to trust each other. It was impossible to tell who was loyal, and the biggest question was, if they were, who they were to?

“Hi, guys” Y/N greeted her fellow housemates and sat down next to Pansy Parkinson, who quickly hugged her friend and offered her a cup of pumpkin juice. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott greeted her with a smile, but immediately went back to their conversation about Quiditch. Y/N looked at the students from Slytherin, seeing familiar facies from higher years, some of her friends, but not who she was looking for. She hadn’t seen Draco Malfoy all day, which was odd, because he never missed a class. They weren’t exactly close friends, but they were in the same group of friends, and Y/N acknowledged the young wizard’s strange behaviour. Draco became even more distant with his friends, and skipped their study sessions in the Common Room. He looked paler than ever, and dark circles shadowed his porcelain like skin. He hardly ever joined them for any of the meals, and when he did, he just played with his food and excused himself shortly after sitting down.

“Where’s Draco?” Y/N asked her friends, but the look on their faces told her everything. They didn’t know where he was and what he was doing, but they were getting worried about him too. His behaviour wasn’t unnoticed, but every time any of them tried to ask him about his struggles and problems, he shove them away and said they should mind their own business. She sighed and shook her head. This whole situation was affecting their friendship, and she hated to see how her friends chose to act like the problem wasn’t even there in the first place. Their friend clearly needed help, or just someone who checked on him from time to time, just to see that he was alright and wasn’t harming himself “I’ll go and find him” she stormed out of the Great Hall, not exactly knowing where to find Draco. She didn’t know him too well, but she knew he was good at sneaking up to places he wasn’t supposed to. She tried the library, knowing that during dinner time, it would be almost completely empty, leaving it a perfect hiding spot for Draco. But Madam Pince told her Draco wasn’t there, and she hadn’t seen him in weeks. Which was odd, because Draco told them several times, that he couldn’t hang out with them because he wanted to study in the library alone. She was wandering around the castle, trying to figure out where he could be. She even asked Peeves, if he had seen Malfoy, but he only looked at her and vanished away without a word. She was getting worried by every minute, and she almost gave up on finding him, when she remembered something. Draco was fascinated by the Astronomy Tower and he sometimes sneaked up there is the middle of the night when he thought everyone was asleep. Students weren’t allowed to go there alone, but this never seemed to concern most. It was a well liked hiding spot for secret lovers to meet up without anyone noticing them. So of course it was perfect for someone, who wanted to be left alone. She made sure nobody was following her, and Filch wasn’t anywhere to be seen before she sneaked up to the Tower, cursing herself for not bringing her robe with herself. It was the end of October, and the weather was terrible all week. It rained non-stop and the cold headwind of November was already running through the corridors of Hogwarts. The higher she got, the more audible the sound of rain get. She was praying to find him there.

“Y/L/N?” Y/N took a deep breathe and looked up when she heard someone calling her name. Draco was sitting on the floor, his back leaned to the wall. A half empty bottle of Firewhiskey was placed by his side and his long fingers were holding a crystal glass “What are you doing here?”

“Are you drunk?” Y/N was more worried than before. She wasn’t a saint, she knew it. They shared their fair amount of parties that ended pretty badly with a terrible hangover the next morning, but seeing Draco sitting on the ground and drinking by himself alarmed something in her. She felt in her bones that something was wrong and maybe his problem was worse than she imagined.

“You didn’t answer my question” he chuckled darkly and lifted the glass to his lips. She watched as he emptied the glass with only one sip and refilled it right after. She didn’t know if she was supposed to stay right where she was, or if she was supposed to sit down next to him. She just stood there and tried to find the right words or figure out what to do.

“Neither did you” she bit back and took a step closer to reach the bottle on the ground and take it away from Draco, but the boy was faster and grabbed it before she had the chance “Malfoy, what’s going on with you? You’re not the…”

“Same?” Draco laughed and stood up, but he had to lean back to the wall to stay steady “Oh, please. Don’t act like you know me or care about me” he rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts and sorrow. Everything was getting too much for him, and he knew he couldn’t ask his friends help, because he wasn’t allowed to say anything at all. He was alone in that madness and no-one was there to help him. His thoughts were in a very dark place, and there were days when the only solution he could think of was ending his pain. Hogwarts used to be his safe place, where he couldn’t wait to come back every year to be away from his toxic father. But now, no matter where he was, Voldemort was there. At school, people were whispering about the dark wizard and everyone was waiting for the moment he would show up and kill everyone. At home, Voldemort was walking around their home like it was his own. Draco couldn’t found his place in this world anymore, and the only way he could tolerate that sorry excuse of life was if he was drunk.

“Stop pushing us away” her tone surprised Draco. He always knew she wasn’t someone you wanted to mess with, because she could turn from literal sunshine to deathly ice in just a second and ruin your whole life is she wanted to, but she never used this cold and demanding tone with him before “You think you’re such a good liar, but the truth is, you’re terrible at it. So please, spare us the unnecessary drama and argument, and tell me what’s wrong with you, so I can help”

Draco watched her. She was standing a few steps away, her hands folded in front of her chest. He watched as her chest rose and shrunk with her deep breathes, the mixture of determination and worry was written all over her pretty face. He always found her the most beautiful girl in the whole school. Something about her made Y/N absolutely irresistible, and he often found himself just watching her basically just existing. She was stronger than she looked like. But she was naive. She wanted to believe everyone was good deep down so she treated everyone the same. And Draco knew this would be the end of her one day. Could he trust in her? Could he just open and tell her how much he hated his sorry excuse of a father for ruining their family? Could he tell her how scared he was that his mother would get hurt or worse, killed? Could he tell her about the burning mark on hisleft arm, remembering him about all the bad things he had already done and the bad things that were still waiting for him? Could he ruin her with the truth? Draco scoffed and gulped down the liquor in his glass. He needed the alcohol to numb his pain and silence his thoughts. He loved the floating feeling and how he stopped thinking and feeling for a few hours. But he also knew it wasn’t the solution. Draco was used to pushing people away and not caring if someone wanted to help him, but his mind was so dark, he knew he had to found the light again. Maybe Y/N was the light he was searching for for so long.

“Everything seems to be exhausting me, no matter how much sleep of how much coffee of whiskey I drink, or how long I lie down” he looked at her “Something inside me seems to have give up. My soul is tired” his eyes were fixed on her face, looking for the slightest sign of sorry, but all he could see was calmness. She was actually listening to him. She didn’t try to tell him to get his shit together and stop acting like a whining baby. She looked like she knew exactly what he was going through “Every fucking time I ask myself if this whole thing is my fault, the way I feel” he was raging. His lips were moving without his permission and his words were slipping out. Maybe he was saying too much, but he didn’t care. Not there and then. All he knew was he finally had someone to talk to. He was selfish. He knew this could end up with a tragedy, but he also knew he would never let anything bad happen to her. Just the single thought of Voldemort going any near to any of his friends made his blood boil and without thinking, he threw the glass to the wall with full force. He watched how the crystal fall to tiny pieces, and he ironically found similarity to how he fell apart during summer break, when everything changed in his life “This molten inside me screams at me that of course it is. I am sensitive, stupid. I’m making this worse and worse. Everything is my fucking fault”

“Sometimes the word place you can be is in your head” Draco found her voice rather calming and kind. It was new to him. The last few years, the only kind voice was his mother’s, but after everything that happened, she hardly talked anymore. Draco knew she was trying to stay strong for him, but he heard her crying in her bedroom so many times. He hated that he didn’t know how to talk to her about feelings. He wanted to be there for his mother and protect her.

“I’m a fucking coward” he punched the wall hard. And again. And again, until his skin was bruised and blood was leaking from the wounds on his knuckles. He felt a soft hand stopping him from another punch. Y/N was holding his nasty fist in her small hands, looking up at Draco with a knowing look. Her eyes were so pure and clear, Draco never wanted to look away from them. He found something in there, that he thought he would never be able to find in his life. He found peace.

“You wake up every morning to fight the same demon that left you so tired the night before, and that Draco, is bravery” she said in a calm voice. Y/N knew it wasn’t going to help if she starts yelling at him. Draco was in desperate need for a soul, who was there to protect him from his own self. He looked at the bottle in his hand and could imagine how pathetic he would have looked like. Standing there, so drunk he could barely think straight or stand of his own legs. Trying to drown his demons, only to realise, the only demon was at his childhood home, plotting a murder on Harry Potter and everyone who was trying to defeat him. He took one huge gulp from the burning liquor and throw it down from the Tower “Draco”

“I’m a bad person” he turned around to face her again. She was shaking, but it was hard to tell is she was just cold or she was scared. He wouldn’t have been surprised if she was terrified of him. He would have hated to be in the same room as him.

“You’re not a bad person for the ways you try to kill your sadness” she smiled softly at him. Draco felt a little warmness in his heart. She had a pretty smile, it could lit up the whole Common Room. Such a small gesture, but it was a foreign gesture for him, it almost broke him down is loud sobs.

“Look at you, so pretty and naive” he said and placed two of his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up so he could take a better look at her. Her beautiful eyes were studying his featured, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind, what he was feeling, what he was fearing, but all she could see was darkness and how lost and lonely he was “I’m not talking about the drinking, darling”

Y/N caught Draco’s quick glance to his left forearm and it suddenly clicked to her. Everything was crystal clear. She wasn’t stupid, she knew what was going on out there. Everyone knew Voldemort was building his own army, and he needed to followers to join the Death Eaters. She knew about Lucius Malfoy being one of them, but she would have never imagined that he would force his one and only son to be one of them too. Draco was a git. A filthy little, arrogant asshole who enjoyed torturing others with his pathetic insults, and he was brought up in a family who only believed in pureblood, but he was a good person. A good, but lost boy, who was never told how to be good. He did what he thought would make his father happy and proud. Death Eater or not, Draco needed someone.

“You know” he breathed “In another life, where there is no war, no dark wizards” he shook his head “In another life, I would grab your hand and hop on the first plane to take you away from everything and everyone bad, to marry you” Draco couldn’t believe his own words that were leaving his mouth. They were true though. He found his peace in her, and she was still there. Draco knew he didn’t have to say those words, because she already knew. She couldn’t hide the shock on her face, but she was still there, holding his hand that was still tilting her head up and stroking the side of his palm softly.

“It doesn’t have to be another life” she sat down on the ground, pulling Draco with her and pushing him down to lay his head on her lap “I’m here now. You’re not alone anymore, Draco” that was it. Draco reached his breaking point and let out a loud sob. He buried his face in her stomach and let out everything. All the pain, all the fair, all the loneliness. He was finally breaking free from his own prison and he was trying to found the answer how he got so lucky to have her by his side in such a dark time. She knew she was getting herself in so much trouble, and getting detention was the less scariest one of them. But she didn’t care. Draco was someone who deserved to be loved, and she was willing to do it. She stayed there with him, leaning her head to the wall of the Astronomy Tower, watching the pouring rain, listening how Draco’s sobs slowly calmed down and turned into soft snores. She held him all night, trying to keep the demons away from him for a few hours. From then, Draco was only scared of one thing. That he was falling in love with someone for the first time in his life - and the last time too.


	12. My Oh My

**_They say he likes a good time_ **

**_He comes alive at midnight_ **

**_My mama doesn't trust him_ **

**_He's only here for one thing_ **

**_But (so am I)_ **

The dungeons. The Slytherin Common Room was located there. A place for the cunning, ambitious, determined and resourceful wizards and witches. And of course the kingdom of the Slytherin Prince, Draco Lucius Malfoy. He was mysterious as the night, but oh Merlin, he was the most alive during the dark hours of the day. He really knew how to have fun and how to throw the best Common Room Parties without the professors or Filch founding out. Those parties were the topic of every conversation. Students were talking about how the Slytherins managed to sneak snacks and alcohol to their Common Room, and how clever they were to use the Muffliato Charm, so the loud music wouldn’t be heard from outside. But the most interesting and exciting part of those parties was the way students from other Houses were invited. Not so many people had the privilege to be good friends with a Slytherin, due to their struggles with trust, but that didn’t mean they refused to have some fun time with their fellow school mates. You could only enter the party, if a Slytherin invited you. They would leave a note in your book, on your desk before class or sneak it into your bag with the exact details and the password. That’s how Y/N was invited. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were at the same Transfiguration class, and one Monday, when Draco Malfoy passed her desk, he dropped a piece of parchment. She bent down to pick up the folded note and give it back to him, but she saw her name on the middle of it, written in neat handwriting.

**_Beautiful, come to our party this Friday, 10 at night. Bring only one FEMALE friend if you want. The password is serpent. I’ll be expecting you - Malfoy_ **

That was the beginning of a beautiful flirtationship with the Slytherin bad boy. That night, Draco never approached Y/N, but he was always around her, glancing at her while I was talking to our school mates, staring at her while she was dancing with Pansy on the tables. After that party, it was hot glances at each other during class. Draco couldn’t kept his eyes off her, and after a while, it wasn’t enough for him. For some strange reasons, he wanted to be as close to the Hufflepuff girl as possible, so he made her House mate move from next to her and sat by her side during classes. Draco would greet her with a compliment, and Y/N would wink at him in response. The small nice gestures and words soon turned into more. She would stroke her hand along his back as she passed him in the corridors. Draco would touch her hand secretly while they were chatting with friends. He never hid how he was feeling about her, and wasn’t afraid to threaten anyone who tried to approach the subject of his admiration. The flirting between the youngsters was something that couldn’t stay unnoticed by anyone.

“Who is the boy?” Her mother would ask when she was back at home for Christmas. She kept receiving owls with litters and small parcels with her name on top of them. Same neat handwriting. She would smile brightly and even blush while reading the shorter or longer notes attached to her gifts from Malfoy.

“It’s probably still Draco” Y/N’s sister groaned and with an annoyed expression on her face, she shoo away the owl. She didn’t like the idea of her sister being involved with someone who was mostly famous for his jerk behaviour and the idea he was brought up in. In her eyes, Draco Malfoy was the devil himself. She wanted to hex him just because he would breathe around her. Of course she didn’t want Y/N to get hurt or being used by him.

“Draco? As in Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy’s son?” Their mother looked up from her book and her kind eyes focused on her youngest child. She knew that family and heard enough about their shady businesses and arrogant behaviour “I don’t trust him, darling” she shook her head disapprovingly.

“You know he likes to sleep around and mess with girls, right?” Her sister asked, but Y/N shut their voices out. Of course she heard about his reputation, and even saw him throwing girls away from one day to another, but that was what pulled her in. She wanted his taste. Maybe he wanted only one thing, but so did she.

**_A little bit older_ **

**_A black leather jacket_ **

**_A bad reputation_ **

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Everyone knew who he was. Everyone knew about his reputation at Hogwarts. And of course, everyone warned her about him. He had everything that a girl could wish for in a guy. He was tall and strong. He was hard to get and a total twat. He bullied everyone who wasn’t good enough in his eyes and he never regret it. But he had the most beautiful pair of stormy blue eyes with the slightest hint of baby blue in them. And that damn smirk that could make a girl faint. He was just a few months older, but his features made him look much mature. Y/N always found herself staring at him when he wasn’t by her side, just admiring the man he was. After a while, Draco would feel someone watching him, and would look for the person, secretly hoping it was the girl who he wanted so badly. He could have made her his fully, but they loved and lived for their little cat and mouth game. The bickering and flirting entertained not only the two of them, but everyone around them.

“Bite me” Y/N said to the blonde bloke towering over her body. She couldn’t tell anymore what they were arguing about, she just wanted to push his bottoms and see when he would snap. Her remark made Draco smile at her darkly, and leaned in, dangerously close to her face.

“Where, princess?” His was deepened and he bit his bottom lip. A tiny gasp left her lips and he knew he won this round “You thought you were so badass, but then you met me”

“You think too highly of yourself” she rolled her eyes and pushed him away. Draco sat back next to her on the bench and put his hand on her thigh, softly stroking her soft skin with his thumb.

“Am I not everything you wanted?” He asked with raised eyebrows, and he sneaked his hand up a little higher. They crossed the line of innocent flirting a long time ago. Y/N and Draco were basically on fire when they were just simply in the same room, yet alone sitting next to each other.

“I wanted a little less arrogance” she pushed his hand away and stood up, grabbing her back from the ground and walking away with a huge smile on her face. She loved the affect she had on the Slytherin boy, and enjoyed teasing him too much to end it anytime soon.

“You can’t resist me, Y/L/N” Draco yelled after her and watched how her hips swayed as she walked further and further away. That girl really knew how to ignite the fire inside him over and over again, but never stayed long enough to let it warm her. Draco smiled at the thought of chasing after her in the corridors and throwing her over his shoulder to her back to his room.

**_Insatiable habits_ **

**_He was onto me, one look and I couldn't breathe_ **

**_Yeah, I said, "If you kiss me_ **

**_I might let it happen”_ **

**_I swear on my life that I've been a good girl_ **

**_Tonight, I don't wanna be her_ **

Y/N was a good girl, always the first to submit her homework and the one who volunteered to tutor the younger witches and wizards when they had troubles with any of their classes. She liked to know all her assignments were complete and outstanding, searching for new information about the topics of their lessons to add to her essay and show her professors how determined she was about her studies. She was nice with everyone, she was the shoulder you could cry on even if you didn’t know her that well. She liked to help people and loved to make new friends. But she had a side that only a few people knew. She wasn’t that innocent little Hufflepuff girl like so many students would have thought. She was always up for a good party and flirt with boys. They were young after all. It was their time to live, to experiment, to fall in love and to make mistakes. She loved her life and wanted to live it fully. That was what Draco admired her. Her essence and the way she saw life. She was fun to be around, and hot to stare at. And he liked to watch every move she took.

“Like alchemy, Kabbalah isn’t one generalised study either, but several different branches. The two beaches that specifically have the most influence” she was trying to teach Dracoeverything about their Alchemy class before their midterm test, but she rudely interrupted her.

“You gotta stop doing that” he said with a teasing tone. He was laying on his side on the bed, keeping himself up by his elbow while he was playing with the rings on his long fingers.

“What?” she asked with a confused expression and looked up from her notes. Draco wasn’t paying attention to her words, but the way her lips moved.

“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you” she annoyedly rolled her eyes and pushed Draco of her bed. She might tried to act cool, but she couldn’t hide the smile dancing on her lips and her eyes brightening up by the thought of kissing him.

——-

“See you tonight, Y/N?” Pansy Parkinson asked as she passed by in the corridor. It was Friday afternoon, and they just get out of their last class. The usual Friday Night Party was the topic of every conversation, which made Y/N rather annoyed. She found it weird that she wasn’t invited. The last four months, she was there. Draco always made sure she was invited and had her by his side the whole night. But this week, she wasn’t. She kept checking for little notes in her books where Draco doodled during classes or Study Halls, she reorganised her bag to see if he had slipped a piece of paper, but nothing. Maybe he didn’t want her there.

“I wasn’t invited” she shrugged and tried to hide her disappointment with a smile. The Parkinson girl laughed and hugged her by the side. They weren’t the best of friends, but it felt good for Pansy so have another girl in their group of friends, who was actually a lot like them. It was a nice change to be able to have girly chit chats with someone, who wouldn’t make gagging noises by topics like skin care, menstruation or clothes.

“Oh, bunny” she shook her head in amusement. Pansy found it funny how a bright witch like Y/L/N could be so stupid sometimes “You don’t need to be invited anymore. You’re one of us now, so when you hear about a party, just know that it’s your party too”

“Then I’ll see you tonight” Y/N smiled happily and quickly kissed Pansy on the cheek before she hurried back to the Hufflepuff tower to take a nap before the party. Her afternoon was a blur. After she woke up, she found Parkinson sitting on the floor beside her bed, drawing little butterflies and birds on a parchment. Pansy insisted that they get ready together to the party, because she needed some girly time and she was fed up with Enzo and Blaise making fun of her for taking too long to get ready. So the girls went to her dorm room and took a few shots of Fire Whiskey while they were doing each others hair and makeup. Y/N had a plan for the night. She was done with their little game, and wanted Draco to finally make the first move. She had been trying to make him do something that would move their relationship forward, but it seemed like the Slytherin Prince was more than happy with their current status. If Draco wasn’t man enough to make a move, then she will do it.

Her dress was perfect for her plan, and even Pansy drooled over her a bit when she saw Y/N coming out of the bathroom. The dress she chose was a simple black dress with think straps made out of diamonds and reached only down to the middle of her naked thighs. The fine satin fabric hugged her feminizing curves perfectly, the light fall of it on her chest and the slit of the dress on her thigh gave the whole look a slightly innocent, but teasing vibe. And everyone in the Slytherin Common Room agreed on that. Boys turned their head after her and tried to talk to Y/N, but the Hufflepuff had eyes only for a certain Slytherin, who was nowhere to be seen at the beginning of the night. She was tipsy and waited for the two more shots she took with Theo and Adrian to kick in and push her into another stage of drunk. All her insecurities, worries and boundaries were long gone, all thanks to the Fire Whiskey burning in her system. She was determined, she felt irresistible and she knew she had the boy in her palms. He just needed a little nudge, to finally make a move.

Draco Malfoy wasn’t the one who was easy to be amazed, but when he finally spot Y/N walking towards him, he almost choked on his drink. He had seen her in a jogger and sweater, with absolutely no makeup on and with messy hair, and he thought she was the cutest little thing ever. He had seen her in leggings and a workout top, with sweaty hair and face, and Draco felt motivated to go and workout too. He had seen her with a high pony tail and her school uniform, and he thought she was someone who could easily beat Granger at studying. But this was new. She never dolled up like this for a party. Her dress, the way her corrugated, tied up hair swung from left to right in perfect harmony with her hips made Draco to think about a lot of unholy things. She was a goddess in his eyes and he wanted to be the man by her side. His whole body, his heart and soul had been burning for Y/N for months, and he was getting impatient with their little game. He desperately wanted to take the next step, but he wasn’t completely sure if she was feeling the same way. Of course she flirted with him. They had their heated moments, where both of them were seconds away from crossing the line and kissing the other, but somehow, they managed to control themselves. Draco loved to replay their playful fights, their bickering that turned into heavy flirting and the secret glances and touches when he was in bed and tried to sleep. He loved to see the light blush in her cheeks when he complimented her hair, makeup or just her beauty or brain in general. He absolutely lived for the flame igniting in her beautiful eyes when he said something dirty and naughty to her during class or Study Hall. But he wasn’t brave enough to actually man up and ask her on a date. Or maybe to be his girlfriend. They were far too deep for basic things like first date, first kiss or anything like that bullshit. Their relationship was on a different kind of level, and he knew she was someone you just don’t want to lose.

“Hey, handsome” she greeted him from a few feet away. Draco knew Y/L/N and Parkinson were getting ready together, and the two witches pre gamed a little before they came downstairs. He also saw her taking shots with their friends, so he was sure she wasn’t completely sober anymore. Not drunk enough, to not know what she was doing or saying, but definitely not sober anymore to be shy “Haven’t seen you all almost all night. Here I thought you were ignoring me” she smirked at him and twirled the end of her hair around her finger, looking at Draco with tilted head to the side. She wanted to take a step forward, but he held out his hand to stop her.

 ** _“Take another step, and I can’t be responsible for my actions”_** he warned her, his blue eyes never leaving hers. He couldn’t take this anymore. They were playing a very dangerous game, and they were so close to hit their boiling spot. Y/N straightened up and started the play with the ring on her necklace. Draco gifted her his ring two weeks ago, after he got enough of her always stealing it from him while they studied together. Little did she knew, Draco meant it as a sign, that she was all his. He wanted the boys at Hogwarts to see she was wearing his ring and she only belong to him.

“Than maybe you should take a step” her voice was teasing but serious at the same time. She bit her bottom lip and pushed her hip to the side a little bit, showing Draco that she was waiting. It was all up to him. And he did. The sassy look on her face, the way she was biting her bottom lip and everything that had been building up in him for long weeks, gave him a final push and he said fuck it. He grabbed her and pulled her to his body. Their chests were pressed together, he could almost feel her heartbeat. She looked up at him, fire burning in her eyes “If you kiss me, I might let it happen”

Draco kissed her. He kissed her like he had never kissed anybody before. It was exactly like it was written in romance books and said in the films. They had butterflies raving in their stomachs. Fireworks behind closed eyes. Hands holding onto the other like their lives depended on it. Lips moving in perfect harmony. She was his. He was hers. After months of flirting, it was good to finally burn in their love.

“Just for the record, you’re mine” Draco said and rested his forehead on her. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch breathe after the kiss. She giggled at his possessiveness and rolled her eyes at him. Of course he had to show who was the alpha “Oh, and this dress is coming off at the end of the night” he winked at her and pulled her face into another passionate kiss.


	13. Fire meet gasoline

She was fire and he was gasoline. If people didn’t know better, they would have thought Malfoy and Y/L/N hated each other. They were always arguing about something, screaming at each other, ignoring the other, death stares and cold shoulders were the right description for their friendship. And it became even worse, when they smelt each other through the Amortentia potion. Draco became the most possessive and overprotective boyfriend ever, only letting his friends to talk to her. But just because he was acting like an arrogant asshole, it didn’t stop Y/N to be her own person and live her life the same way she did when they were only friends with the blonde boy. Of course Draco always picked a fight over this, and they would entertain the whole Common Room and sometimes even the Great Hall with their arguing. They were clever, one of the brightest in their year, so their fights were smart too. They were the explosion when fire meet gasoline. They were burning, but they burned in their love.

Neither of them could have tell the exact reason of their argument. Both of them were tired, couldn’t sleep enough because they were up all night studying for their upcoming exams. The tiredness made them irritated and sensitive, and the whole week, they picked fights over the stupidest things. Like why was Draco always so mean to everyone who only wanted to be nice with him. Or why did she felt the sudden urge to help Harry and Ron with their essay for History of Magic. Malfoy even managed to get detention, because he almost hexed a first year old who picked a flower to his girlfriends as a thank you gift for helping him found his way back to the Hufflepuff Tower. They were fighting all week, and they were tired of it. But it wasn’t enough for them to actually push their pride aside and apologise to each other for being a bitch. No, they chose to argue over everything they could.

“Do you think they will ever get tired of arguing so much?” Pansy Parkinson asked Blaise Zabini with a sigh, and rested her head on the chuckling boy’s shoulder. She was glad for the few minutes without Malfoy and Y/L/N, she had been listening to their bickering and arguing all day. On the other hand, Blaise found the couple rather entertaining, and often mocked them for being so stubborn and hot-headed. No matter what some people said, they were actually a match to happen.

“I think they will argue even on their wedding day” Theodor Nott said with a huge smile and watched as the famous Slytherin couple entered the Great Hall. Both of their faces were red, and even though they were holding hands, it was evident they were still fighting about the same thing.

“Yeah, only if she doesn’t kill him until then” Blaise laughed with Grabe and Goyle, who were more occupied by the huge amount of food in front of them. Draco and Y/N joined their friends by the table, but they didn’t sit next to each other. Draco hopped down next to Blaise, and Y/N sat next Theo. Their friends watched them with amused looks.

“Look, all I’m saying, if you want to be with saint Potter, go and be with him” Draco spat and grabbed the plate from Y/N’s hand to put on some steamed vegetable for her. She rolled her eyes at his comment, and poured a glass of water and another glass of orange juice for him. Pansy chuckled at them. She found it funny, how they still cared and went along with their usual routine while they were clearly pissed at each other “But don’t forget that…”

“What?” Y/N raised an eyebrow at Draco “Don’t forget that your father will hear about this?” She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, but her eyes were smiling “Please, you know that Lucius actually likes me” she shook her head and placed a stuffed potato on Draco’s plate.

“Bitch” Draco murmured and took away his plate from her “Everyone is head over heels for him, and I don’t know why” he rolled his eyes and aggressively cut the meat of his plate “And I don’t understand why’d you go and help him with that stupid essay, Y/L/N. You are a perfect pureblood, with a powerful family and you’re my girlfriend” he kept on renting. Their friends sighed in union and grabbed turned back to their food. It was going to be a very long night “Plus, should I mention that he is probably only using you for your looks? He is so pathetic, like who on Earth would actually be friends with an ork like Hagrid?”

Pansy looked at her best friend, seeing the familiar look on her face. Y/N had enough of Draco’s childish behaviour, and how he was accusing everyone for every single thing, acting like he was so perfect. It was one thing when he was acting jealous and obsessive with her, but she couldn’t stand hearing him talk shit about nice and pure people like Hagrid. He was one of her favourite teachers, and she just wanted to put him in a bubble and protect him from the cruelty of real world. And she was certainly tired of arguing with him all day. She thought they were over the little incident, which was actually just a quick study session with Harry and Ron in the library, but it looks like Malfoy couldn’t drop it and believe that they were only friendly with her when they hugged her in the end. Those two would have failed History of Magic if she didn’t help them with their essay. But mostly, she was tired of hearing Draco talk and talk and talk and talk. She understood why Lucius was usually so annoyed when his son talked. Draco had the tendency to overdramatise things and make them look like it was the reason of the world ending soon.

“Shut up, Draco” she said and put down her fork. Y/N felt a headache approaching, and she couldn’t afford resting for the rest of the day. They had an important Potions test on Monday, and she didn’t want to spend her whole weekend in the library. Not, when they had plans in Hogsmeade. She stood up and made her way out of the Great Hall. She needed space and silence, and she couldn’t get neither there. Malfoy was fast on his feet, rushing after her, and stopping her by grabbing her hand. They were standing in the middle of the Hall, most of the students’ eyes on them.

“Excuse me?” He said with concern. He didn’t mean to upset her and make her angry. He knew his behaviour wasn’t the best, and how he acted was a little bit toxic, but this whole love thing was so new to him. He never thought he could someone like he loved her, and he certainly believed nobody would ever love him. Not until he realised why he felt his blood boiling in his veins every time he was Y/N with a boy. And not until he realised why he was always so excited when he saw her, and why he felt that strange feeling in his stomach when she would hug him or just touch him. He was in love with her. Deeply, crazily and madly in love, and he didn’t plan to let her go so easily. That boy, honestly wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side. Marrying her, buying their own mansion and filling it with little Dracos and little Y/Ns.

 **“Please, be quiet. I can’t even hear myself losing the will to live”** she said annoyedly and tried to free her hand from his grip, but Draco was stronger. She looked up at him with a determined look, ready to tell him to go and fuck himself, but the amused look on his face confused her.

“Drop the attitude, woman” he said and bend down just enough to be able to pick her up and through her on his shoulder. He knew she wasn’t used to be told what to do, so it always silenced her when he did it.

“Draco, put me down right now” she commanded, but he acted like he didn’t hear her. All eyes were on them, their own group of friends laughing at the pair. They knew this was their way of ending the argument and making up, so they continued their meal with the thought of not having to worry about the scene they would walk up to in the Common Room.

“Come on, princess” Malfoy playfully patted her butt and made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room. He smiled innocently at the students who were passing by them, looking at them strange and wondering why on Earth he was carrying a cursing Y/N on his shoulder.

When they finally reached Draco’s dorm room, she refused to say anything. She just let Draco drop her on his bed and watch her pouting and looking up at the ceiling. He always found his girlfriend rather cute when she was mad at him, which she was a lot of time. He didn’t even know why they made such a big deal out of his jealous tantrum. They should have been so used to it by now. He gave up and with a sigh, he climbed on top of her, so she no other choice but to look at him.

“Baby” he said in a soft voice, kissing the top of her noise and nudging it with his “Don’t be like this”

“Piss of, Malfoy” she turned her head and stared at the picture of the two of them, hugging each other. It was taken last summer, when they visited the beach together and spent the whole day playing in the water, chasing each other in the sand, and cuddling under the stars, making future plans and talking about baby names for their kids. Even though they both knew they had plenty of time for those things, it was something very intimate and heartwarming, talking about their future together.

“I know you love me” he laid down next to her, and pulled Y/N on his chest.He played with the ends of her ponytail. It was something that calmed down both of them “And you know that I love you” he tilted her head just enough to see her beautiful pace. She wasn’t angry. She was annoyed with him. She didn’t understand why he had to act like a baby when he was almost eighteen years old. They could have spared so much time for themselves.

“No, I hate you” she buried her face in the crock of his neck. She breathed in his amazing scent, and felt how the stress and annoyance slowly left her body and mind. She relaxed under his soft touch, and let herself to enjoy the small kissed he was showering her face with.

“You can hate me as much as you want, as long as you don’t leave me” he said with a smile, and with a sudden movement, she was under him. She blushed at the way he looked at her. It was pure love, lust, admiration and loyalty. She knew he was the last one who would have heart her. Draco might have been the biggest cry baby ever, but he knew when he had to act like a man and protect his lover.

“How could I ever leave you, you annoying little twat?” She laughed and pulled him down by his tie and kissed him sweetly. They both smiled in the kiss, and knew they were done fighting. At least for the day.


	14. Jealous

Draco Malfoy was a little bit possessive when I came to his group of friends. He had troubles with trusting someone, and getting attached to them, but when he did, all his insecurities came out. His trust issues were paired with the constant fear of losing those people, but instead of telling them how he felt, he chose the easier way and hid his feelings and fears behind the mask of an arrogant son of a bitch. He was overprotective, but supportive, jealous and hot-headed, and on top of them, stubborn as hell. Only a few people were willing to give him enough time to prove that he was actually a nice person, who was only misunderstood and troubled when it came to talking about feelings or letting his guards down. He was popular, but not for what he really was. He was well-known for being a bully, an arrogant twat, an overdramatic troublemaker and the biggest hater of mudbloods. Only his closest friends knew the real Draco Lucius Malfoy, and he was fine by that. He always thought quality was way more important than quantity. He might have thought of himself as someone who was hard to read, but in reality, it wasn’t that hard. Not for Theodore Nott. Theo was his third closest friend, being behind only Y/N Y/L/N and Blaise Zabini. While Draco went to Blaise for the fun things, like pranking the Golden Trio, throwing a secret party in the Room of Requirements or just chilling somewhere with a bottle of Fire Whiskey, he chose Theo for be his emotional support and moral compass. And he gladly took up this role, especially because he had a gut feeling that his dear friend developed deeper and more serious feelings towards their one and only Miss Y/L/N.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Theo asked Draco one day, when they were sitting in their Common Room, working on a DADA project together. Theo found him staring and smiling at Y/N, who was sitting at the other side of the room with her friends, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, doing each other’s hair and makeup. The girls told them in the morning that they were tired of only wearing their uniforms and boring hairstyles, and they wanted to look like themselves again. The boys didn’t understand them, but they came up with the sad excuse of having too much homework and studying, so they didn’t have to participate in their afternoon program.

“What?” Draco asked him, but never turned his gaze away from the girl, who was sitting on the ground in front of Pansy, getting her hair curled. Theo chuckled and turned his attention to their friends as well. He saw why Malfoy was so fascinated by her. Y/N was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts, if not the most. Her hair was always shiny, her makeup natural but immaculate. She had an amazing style and she always smelt like jasmine and vanilla. But it was her smile that so many boys fell for. It was beautiful and bright, could make everyone’s day better.

“You know what I’m talking about” he rolled his eyes and turned back to his book “Dray, you’re in love with her”

“No, of course I’m not” he tried to deny, but the blush on his cheeks said otherwise. Draco sighed at the sight of Y/N in her spring dress and curly hair. She looked amazing, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she had her eyes on someone. They had known each other for years, she was still nice to him when he was an annoying rat at first grade, and she was one of his real friends. They spent so much time together, it was literally impossible for Draco to imagine his days without her. He saw her getting a crush from time to time, but they passed just as quickly as they came. He even saw her falling in love with Adrian Pucey, and he was by her side when they broke up. It was a mutual decision. After a year and a half of complete confusing for Draco, he felt relieved when she said they decided with Adrian to stay just friends, because they weren’t working as a couple anymore. Draco knew from then that it wasn’t just a friendly love anymore. He knew why he was always so moody and needy during the time of their dating. He hated to see him holding her hand, hugging and kissing her in the corridors. He realised he wanted to be the one who did those things to her. If he learnt only one thing from his father, it was how to treat a woman right. He was Lucius still surprising Narcissa with flowers and dates, just to keep the smile on her face. He saw the love they had, even though what his family’s secret was. And he wanted that. Draco wanted to put a single white rose on her desk before class, just to see that beautiful smile on her face. He wanted to hug her in their sleep, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and hear her giggle when he tickled her. He wanted to kiss her perfect lips and show her how much she means to him.

“Than I guess you don’t mind that George asked her out after Potions today” Theo said, knowing very well he hit a nerve with that. If it wouldn’t have been enough that someone had the audacity to ask her out before Draco finally get the courage to do that, it had to be a Weasley. He was well aware of how Draco felt towards them, and how he wanted only the best for her. He said so many times, that she deserved a pureblood Slytherin who could identify and maintain the lifestyle she grew up with. Theo knew Draco was actually talking about himself, and he was sure he was the guy who could actually make her the happiest, but it wasn’t his place to get them together. They had to realise on their own how they were feeling. He knew the unspoken rules of both families, how they preferred another Pureblood, preferably a Slytherin marrying their only child, but Y/N never really cared about blood status. She knew they were all equal, some of them not fortunate enough to be born in a rich family.

“He did what?” Draco almost yelled, and his sudden outburst of emotion brought the girls’ attention to their table. Y/N looked at him with raised eyebrows, asking him without words what the hell was going on. He only shook his head and sent a small smile toward her. He felt sick by the single thought of a Weasley having an arm around her.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Theo laughed and leaned back in his chair. He watched Draco’s face with an amused look. It was funny to see the always pale boy with red cheeks and even more furrowed eyebrows. Draco looked at his friend with an annoyed expression and picked up his quill. He wanted to deny it, but the feeling was too strong. He just recently learnt what jealous really felt, and he was battling with that feeling. He hated to admit that he got a soft sport for someone, and how he got jealous. He was jealous of someone else having Y/N’s attention. Not because he was needy or insecure. If he was sure about someone’s unconditional love, support and loyalty, it was her. He just didn’t want someone else to realise how amazing she was and for them to steal her away from him. He just didn’t want to lose her to someone else. She was his peace.

“I’m not jealous” he murmured and from the corner of his eyes, he checked her. She was looking at her dress in the mirror, twirling around to see how the dress hugged her body. Draco felt the oh so familiar warm feeling in his heart when he saw her. He didn’t care what she was wearing, she looked absolutely amazing in everything. Just as he opened his mouth to tell Theo to go back studying, Y/N skipped to them with a huge smile on her face.

“Hi, boys” she greeted them sweetly and stood by Draco’s side. He took a deep breathe, letting her sweet scent fill up his nose “So, I have plans for now, but Pansy and I were wondering if you two wanted to go the Hogsmeade tomorrow, to buy some things for Blaise’s surprise party”

“What about Daphne?” Theo asked, hoping the girl had other plans. They never liked each other, and only tried to get along, when they were with their group. Y/N laughed, and assured him it would only be the four of us. The boys looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing. Maybe they could turn the shopping into a double date at the Three Broomsticks. Theo wasn’t the only one who caught on the secret glances, the moodiness when Pansy was talking to another boy. Draco knew very well Nott fancied the Parskinson girl, but was too intimidated to ask her out.

“Sounds good to me” Draco smiled at her and put his hand on the small of her back, stroking it with his thumb. He smiled even bigger when he saw the light blush on her cheeks “Maybe we could get a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks?”

“Amazing idea” she bleamed at them “Alright, I have to go now, or I’ll be late, but we’ll discuss the details later”

“Bye, darling” Draco said with a soft tone and watched as she hurried out of the Common Room. For a second he forgot where she was heading. For that second, he was happy and warmed by their small encounter.

“Bye, darling” Nott mocked him in a teasing tone. He would have laughed at him, if he wasn’t already making plans in his head for tomorrow. The four of them always had the best time, and he was really looking forward to spend some time with Pansy and watch how his friends were acting around each other, like they weren’t secretly already in love.

“Shut up” Draco throw a ball of paper at him and turned back to his essay. He wanted to finish it, so he didn’t have to worry about it and rush back from their day together just to finish it in time for class.

——

Draco wanted to stay in the Common Room and wait for Y/Nto come back, but he had Quiditch practise so he had to leave. He tried his best to shut her out of his mind during practice, but it was impossible after he saw Y/N and George in the courtyard, sitting together and giggling at something. Draco couldn’t erase the picture from his memory, and his anger got the best of him. Flint shouted at him several times to get his shit together and focus on the game, but he couldn’t. He wanted to go back and punch the Weasley boy in the face for being so close to his girl. Unfortunately, it would have been weird, considering that she was only his in his mind. The way she giggled and how interested she looked by George hunted him during practise. His stomach dropped at the thought of someone else having her. Draco was glad when Flint said they should cut their practice short due to raining. He wanted to be back in his dorm room, sulking over how much of a coward he was for not making a move on her. And now, he had to watch her falling in love with someone else. Again.

He was rushing back to the Slytherin Common Room, basically running down the corridors, when he saw Y/N and Weasley standing under the arcade, still talking about something. He felt like he was stabbed, when he saw Y/N wearing George’s jacket. He slowed down his steps, watching them waiting for the rain to stop. He waited for something. He couldn’t tell why he was being a masochistic. Maybe if he saw them kissing, or holding hands, it could have helped him to move on. But it never happened. He heard the Weasley boys quiet voice thanking her for meeting up and a quick goodbye before he rushed through the courtyard. Y/N adjusted thejacket on her shoulder and took a few quick steps, but Draco was fast in her heals. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, he just wanted to let out everything. He wanted her so bad, and he wished that he was what she wanted, and not someone else.

“Y/N” he called after her. She stopped in her steps and turned around. Y/N arched her eyebrow, wondering what Draco was doing outside in such a bad weather. He hated when his hair got wet, and he hated it even more if one of his expensive shoes got dirty because of the mud “What are you wearing?”

She was surprised by the envy and anger in his voice. Draco never talked to her like that before. She never gave him reason to. He was just fine a couple hours earlier when they were talking about their Saturday plans with Theo and Pansy, so his sudden mood swing confused her.

“Uhm” she played with the sleeve of the jacket, not being entirely sure what to say “It started raining and I was a bit cold, so Georgie offered me his jacket so I don’t het sick”

“Georgie?” He basically spat the name out of his mouth “Now what? Are you two giving each other bloody nicknames?”

“What the hell got into you, Draco?” She asked. Y/N knew that Draco found the Weasley twins the least annoying out of their family, and something laughed at their pranks “It was a nice gesture”

“A gesture to get into your panties” Draco almost yelled. He wasn’t mad at her. He wasn’t even mad at George for being a man enough to ask her out. He was mad at himself for being scared of his own feelings.

“Fuck you, Draco” she scoffed and turned around to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Y/N groaned. She was annoyed by him, and didn’t want to deal with his possessiveness in the pouring rain. Her clothes and hair was all wet, and she was craving for a hot shower and some more comfortable clothes.

“No, fuck you” he was now shouting. He was done with hiding his feelings and seeing how every boy at Hogwarts could have had her, because she was single “Fuck you for liking every boy more, but me. Fuck you for not noticing how hard I’m trying to get your attention. Fuck you for not seeing how much effort I’m putting into this whole thing just to make you see what’s right in front of you” he was pouring his heart out in the rain. It could have been one of the most romantic things, if they weren’t at the verge of arguing, and they weren’t shouting at each other. Draco dropped his head with a heavy sigh. He didn’t want to see the disgust or hate on her face “I shouldn’t be jealous, you aren’t even mine”

“What are you talking about?” She was more confused than ever before. Her heart skipped a beat with every word that left Draco’s mouth. She hoped his feelings were true. She wondered how he could be so blind all this time. How he didn’t see the way she looked at him? How he didn’t feel her hugs were always longer and tighter when she hugged him? How could he not tell he was her soft spot? “Draco?”

“It doesn’t matter. I hope your date was fun” his words were soaked with envy. Y/N’s eyes widened what he said. Date?

“What date?” She laughed a little bit “I only met Georgie because he needed help with something. He has a huge crush on this Hufflepuff girl, Annah, and asked me to give him some good date ideas”

“You were never supposed to mean this much to me” he said like he didn’t hear what she just told him “I was never supposed to fall so hard. But you know what? I did and that’s the truth” Draco looked at her with hopeful eyes. Maybe they could have a chance “Don’t you see, Y/N?” He laughed dryly. It was pathetic how he was being a softie. He hated how vulnerable he felt, standing in front of her, wearing his heart on his sleeve, confessing his love to the girl who was probably thinking of him just as a good friend “I don’t want anyone else to have your heart, kiss your lips, or be in your arms, because that’s only my place”

There it was. All words said. No taking them back. Draco finally felt proud of himself for being brave enough and facing his emotions and feelings.

Y/N bleamed at the words. He said what she wanted to hear from him for so long. Her heart was beating in her throat and she felt like no breathe would have been enough for her. She couldn’t say anything. Her words were stuck in her. How could she say something as beautiful as he did? Those were a little bit harsh words, but meant more than the most beautiful love poem in the whole world.

“Kiss me you twat” she laughed and took a step closer to Draco, who was still in shock after just confessing everything that he felt. He couldn’t even understand what she asked him, because his mind was numb. He saw her lips moving and feeling her sweet scent in his nose again, but he couldn’t tell what he was supposed to do. Y/N caught him off guard when she grabbed his jumper and pulled him into a kiss. At first, he didn’t kiss back. His body couldn’t understand a single thing that was happening right there, and he just stood there. But his brain switch back on again, when he felt her pulling away. He dreamed of this moment so many times. He tried to imagine how soft her lips were and how she tasted. He always imagined if she tasted like her favourite peppermint gum. But he never thought their kiss would be like this. He melted into her lips and his heart skipped every second beat. Draco had his arms around her small body, keeping her close, not letting her go. He wanted to stay like that for eternity, with the girl of his dreams in his arms, kissing her and feeling her heartbeat against his chest.

“You know” he murmured in between kisses “I wanted to beat the shit out of that blood traitor, when he…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, because Y/N put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

“Of course you wanted, boo” she cued at him with a funny expression “You can tell me more about how you wanted to, but for now, let’s go back to the Common Room and just cuddle”

“Can I have more kisses?” He asked in a childish voice and wide eyes. She found him the most adorable, yet sexiest man ever. She rolled her eyes and took his hand happily.

“Of course” she giggle, and they ran to the Common Room hand in hand, laughing at each other for almost slipping and falling to the ground. Draco was the happiest, and was ready to show the whole school he was the lucky man who had Y/N Y/L/N’s heart, and they were more than welcome to stay away from his girl if they didn’t want his father to hear about their sad excuse of flirting with her.


	15. Ocean Eyes

**_I've been watchin' you for some time_ **

**_Can't stop starin' at those ocean eyes_ **

**_Burning cities and napalm skies_ **

**_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_ **

**_Your ocean eyes_ **

I looked at him as a friend, until a realised I loved him. Before I met Draco Malfoy, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. He was my favourite person. My favourite pair of open blue eyes to look into. My favourite name to call out. My favourite way to spend the afternoon. He became my favourite everything. Falling for him was like listening to a song for the first time and knowing it would be my favourite. There was something about him I couldn’t explain. But whatever it was, it made me want him in ways I couldn’t even describe. I wish I could tell him how wonderful he really was. How I could look into his eyes and never get tired of their beauty. How the sound of his voice gave me butterflies. How seeing him walk into a room made me smile. How much he meant to me. And how much I loved him. But he had me at a loss for words. Even if I could find the words to tell him these things, it wouldn’t come anywhere near to showing how much he meant to me. That feeling when he looked at me with his diamond eyes and smiled. I was addicted to that feeling. The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time. And I did. I never thought I would fall for my best friend, but I did. I realised I was in love with him, when he was at his lowest and tried to push everyone away. He thought he was walking over me, when in reality, he walked into my heart like he always belonged there, took down my walls and lit my soul on fire.

**_You really know how to make me cry_ **

**_When you gimme those ocean eyes_ **

There are over a million words in our language, but for some reason, none of them can describe the way he made me feel. I never fully realized what it meant to hurt, to truly hurt, until I wanted him to such great extent, only to have no other choice but to convince myself that I didn’t. It was funny how seeing him gave me both joy and sadness at the same time. Sometimes, he made me feel like I actually had a chance with him, but when I tried to take that chance, he made me realise I never really did. It hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can’t have them in your arms. I knew I really loved him, when I couldn’t hate him for breaking my heart. The saddest thing about love, when you happen to know that there’s just no hope for you being together, yet you still pray to make it work. It’s when your mind says ‘let go’, but your heart says ‘hold on’. It's when you dream of that person almost every night only to wake up in the morning with tears in your eyes. And most of all, it’s when no matter how you try to forget that person, you just can’t cause of the fact that you love that person so much and you just don’t know why. It’s hard to admit when you have fallen in love with someone who couldn’t be yours.

**_I'm scared_ **

**_I've never fallen from quite this high_ **

**_Fallin' into your ocean eyes_ **

It’s so hard for me to put him into words, because I loved him in ways I have never loved someone before. I fell in love with him, not knowing what love really was. I stayed in love with him, because no one else made me feel the way he did. I still fall in love with him everyday, because I can’t imagine my future with other than him. I looked at him, and I just loved him, and it terrified me. It terrified me what I would have done for him. He was the love that came without warning. He had my heart before I could say no. Maybe I was scared, because he meant more to me than any other person. He was everything I could think about, everything I needed, everything I wanted. I was scared of him finding out how I really felt. Maybe he already knew. He tried to talk to me about love so many times, but I was always quick to end the topic. He could tell I had my eyes on someone, but he was just unaware of the fact, that I had mine on his ocean eyes.

“Why don’t you want to fall in loved?” Draco asked.

“Because I’m scared” I replied.

“Scared of what?”

“Of falling for someone, and then they’re breaking my heart” I said and turned my face. I didn’t want him to see the truth in my eyes.

**_I've been walkin' through a world gone blind_ **

**_Can't stop thinkin' of your diamond mind_ **

**_Careful creature made friends with time_ **

I have looked at him in millions of ways and I have loved him in each. I wanted him to hold my hand while we were walking down in Diagon Alley. I wanted him to play with my hair while we were reading our favourite book together. I wanted him to kiss me in the middle of my sentence because he wanted to taste my words. I wanted him to rub my back as we were slowly falling asleep next to each other. I wanted him to play my favourite song on the piano in the middle of the night when neither of us could sleep. I wanted him to do these things without having to think of them. Just do them, because he loved me back. After all these years, I just knew. Falling for him wasn’t falling at all. It was walking into a house and suddenly knowing I was home. I loved him so much more than just to the moon and back. He didn’t have to to anything to make me fall. I couldn’t stop thinking of his diamond mind and ocean eyes. I didn’t fall for him because of what he could or couldn’t do for me. I fell for him simply because he was unapologetically himself. I fell for his beautiful soul and gold of heart. I loved him for everything he was and everything he wasn’t. He was so perfectly flawed, but also perfectly him. It was his ocean eyes, that silenced me three years ago. And his eyes hunted me in my sleep, always staring back at me in the ways I wanted him to do in reality. It was his beautiful stormy eyes that always burned so dangerously when he was talking about something unfair. It was the calm in them, when he was looking at me, almost falling asleep, with his head in my lap while I played with his almost white hair. It was the determination, when he was talking about his future plans, how badly he wanted to start a new life, far away from his father. It was the sparkle in those diamond eyes, when he was listening to me, explaining something that made me happy that day. And those mesmerising blue eyes looked at me with so much pride and happiness, when after graduating, I used all my courage and told him I was in love with him. It was the silver lining in them, when he softly placed his cold hands on my burning cheeks and tilted my head to look me in the eye, making me feel dizzy and lost in his.

_“But what if, my love, I have loved you back just as much all this time?”_


	16. Light in the darkness

_Draco saw it happening right in front of his eyes. The place, that he used to call home was in flames. The towers were he loved to hide when he wanted to be alone were in wrecks. Everywhere he looked, he saw injured and dead bodies. Bodies of his fellow school mates and professors. Bodies of innocent people who deserved nothing but the best in their life and now they were gone. Gone for something they believed in and fought for. They were heroes. He was gasping for air as he was running through the bodies and debris, looking for only one person who actually mattered to him._

_He was paralysed by the sight of the love of his life lying lifeless on the ground. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run to her and hold her small and cold frame in his arms, begging her to open her eyes and say that she is fine and she loves him. He needed to hear your voice and see her beautiful diamond eyes for one more time. He felt the whole world ending right there for him. He heard the muffled noises of his fellow schoolmates, crying in happiness that Lord Voldemort was gone. He heard people running around, searching for their friends and family. He didn’t care about the victory. For him, it was a defeat. He failed. He promised her he would protect her even if he had to pay with his own life. But it was her, who layed on the ground with scars over her beautiful porcelain like skin. He tried to move. He tried to take a step towards you, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t._

_“Y/N” he screamed in pain and fell to his knees when his body finally gave in. He sobbed and screamed, crawling to the body of his gone love “No no no. Please wake up, Y/N! Please my love” his voice cracked “Don’t leave me here…I need you, baby”_

Y/N’s opened wide by the scream of Draco next to her. She was quick to sit up and turn on the light on the nightstand. She looked over at the boy, his body was covered in sweat and he was sobbing in his sleep. The sigh of him being in pain broke her heart. He was having another nightmare.

“Draco” she said softly, gently stroking his hair first. She knew what she had to do. They had been dealing with his nightmares for years, even after the Battle of Hogwarts. She was by his side from the beginning when the nightmares started. She held him in his sleep while he cried and shook from fear. The dreams were worse when Lord Voldemort was still alive and had him in his palm. The reason why Draco was so scared of nightmares was because half of his dreams came true “Wake up, Draco”

He heard her voice. The soft voice that called his name with so much love. He felt the gentle touch of her fingers running through his hair to calm him down. Pure intentions to someone who didn’t deserve any of it from someone like her. He felt the pang of pain in his chest like his heart was ripped out of his body. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her one last time and tell her how much he loved her.

“Darling, it’s okay” she gently kissed his sweaty forehead and smoothed back his hair. She was scared that she won’t be able to wake him up from his nightmare. She feared that his nightmares would drown him “I’m here, Draco”

He felt like he was falling into an endless canyon. He waited for the falling to end and feel his body hurtle with the solid ground, ending his pain. But the redemption never came. His eyes widened. Draco sat up in his bed shaking. He needed a moment to recognise the place. He was in his room. He saw the shadows of the painting on the wall. He saw the armchair in the corner of the room with the still opened book which he was reading before bed. Finally, he recognised the sweet scent of vanilla mixed with rose petals. At first he thought his mind was playing a cruel game with him, but he felt the small hand that was softly touching his trembling one.

“Y/N?” He looked at the girl next to him. She was looking at him with those beautiful eyes of her that he had fallen in love years ago. She softly smiled at him and nodded, reassuring that she was really there.

“You had a nightmare, my love” she touched his face and tried to calm him down “I’m right here, dear”

Draco was hot and sweaty from panicking. He wanted to cool off, but he was afraid to move. He was still confused whether he was still in his dream or he was really awake. He was telling himself that it was only a dream and she was alive and by his side. His ocean eyes were filled with fear and tears, looking at her, cherishing every single second he had with her. With a sudden movement, he pulled her body to his and rested his head on her shoulder.

“I’m here” she stroked his back and kissed his neck. She wanted to cry. After all these years, he was still hunted by the memories of the Dark Lord and the battle. That night left a nasty scar on everybody. They were only children, who had to grew up too fast. Children, who had to kill for survival. They were fighting for their freedom and safety. They weren’t supposed to see their parents and friends die right in front of their eyes. Nobody was there to protect them. They had to protect what they believed in.

She gently pulled away from Draco and pushed the duvet off of his hot body. Y/N stood up and guided him out of the bed, standing in front of him and taking off his sweaty shirt, throwing it on the ground. Draco let her do it. He was eagerly watching every move she made. Followed her body with his eyes as she went to his drawer and took out a fresh shirt for him to put on. He walked behind her to their bathroom and watched her turning on the shower, spraying lavender oil in the cabin. She didn’t make any sudden movement and she was quiet. She knew Draco had to wake up fully from his nightmare in his own speed. She walked up to him, looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes. Y/N stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his lips, still being afraid how he would react to a direct touch. She held the eye contact with him and slowly pulled down his pyjama pants, letting it fall to his ankles.

“Come, darling” she took his hand and slowly pulled him under the water. Draco closed his eyes when the cool water touched his heated skin. They were standing under the shower, holding onto each other for dear life. He didn’t want to let go of her. He couldn’t. He was sure Y/N had no idea how important she really was for him. She was the only one standing between Draco and insanity. She was his very own anchor that held him steady when the waves came crushing down at him. She was his life jacket that kept him afloat from drowning.

“It was just a dream” he finally managed to say something. His voice was raspy from crying and screaming in his sleep. His throat hurt as he talked and his mind was still numb from the dream.

“Yes” she gently kissed his chest and softly massaged his tensed muscles to help him relax. Draco felt the life coming back to his body and slowly melted into her careful touches. She poured a small amount of his shower gel in her hand and lathered it all around his body “I love you”

Those three words meant to world to Draco. He closed his eyes and with a small smile on his lips, he enjoyed his love taking care of him. During the battle, all he could think of was Y/N. He panicked when he couldn’t find her, and was terrified that he had to be the one who finds her lifeless body somewhere. He knew he was playing with fire when he agreed to help her with her plan. Draco admired her for her bravery. Just like him, she had no choice either. They were forced to become one of them and follow the Dark Lord’s orders. But she was smart and found a way to help the Golden Trio. Draco didn’t know for a long time what she was up to, but one night she told him about her plan. She was spying on Harry Potter and when she found out something about their next step, she said the exact opposite to the Death Eaters, so she could win some time for Harry and his friends. Draco knew if Voldemort learnt about her tricks, he would have killed her in a heartbeat. He was only relieved when they watched him die right in front of them, and he had Y/N shaking and tired body under his arm.

“Open your eyes, Draco” she asked him. She didn’t want the dream replaying itself again for him. He needed to be awake and have this mind on something else than the past. He needed a distraction, and the best way was if they talked about their future together “What do you think about painting the living room dark green? The same colour the forest has that you like so much”

Draco smiled at the thought of their future house together. He already found the perfect place for it, and he absolutely loved to talk about how they would decorate it together, so both if their styles can be found in it. Their future together was one thing he was completely sure. He knew he wanted to marry her and spend his whole life with him. He never thought he could have a weakness for - not until he met her. Draco was certain he would have chose her in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. He fall in love with Y/N, with the way she smiles, with how she smelt. He couldn’t think of one thing about her that he didn’t love. To Draco she was perfect and her flaws weren’t even flaws because he adored every single one of them.

“I’d love that” he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer “But I think we should go for lighter colours so our babies wouldn’t get scared because of the darkness. I don’t want them to grow up in a dark place like we had to”

She kissed him deeply, telling everything she couldn’t with words. The love they had was a different kind. They went through Hell hand in hand. They got bruised mentally and physically. They fought side by side and faced the cruel world together. Their once bright and happy memories had a dark shadow hanging over them and thinking about their school years had a bittersweet aftertaste. Several years had passed since that brutal night, and they were still suffering from nightmares and the constant fear of the whole thing only had been a dream and Voldemort was still alive, planning to come back soon. But Draco knew, every time he looked at his other half, that as long as Y/N was there by his side, he was ready to face everything that was still waiting for them in life. She was his light in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all the kudos and the hits. I hope you like my works. Let me know what you think. All the love. xx


	17. Touch (promo)

Hello loves,

I started my very first Draco Malfoy FanFiction, and you can already read the Prologue.

It's called Touch, and I hope you guys are gonna like it.

I'm quite new in the world of fan fictions, I only wrote one shots before, so feedback is always helpful and nice.

Let me know what you think!

Here's the link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063672/chapters/74040765>

It would mean so much if you gave it a go!

Thanks babes,

V


End file.
